Angels and Fairies
by BluePanedGasMask
Summary: (REWRITE: More info inside) The black mage Zeref summoned thousands of demons, if not tens of thousands. Yet where did they go? Yes, the Dark Guild Tartarus is made up of those demons, but the rest seem to have just disappeared, as though they had been hunted to extinction. By the end of the X791 Grand Magic Games there is only a handful remaining. To some, one handful too many...
1. Chapter 1

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **ATTENTION: This is a Rewrite. Most of the story and characters are the same as before, with minor changes. I am going to be re posting the rest of this story soon, but several small chapters (especially the first ones) have been condensed into larger singular chapters.**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

For once, the town of Magnolia was quiet. The shops had all closed and its inhabitants had all resigned themselves to sleep. Even one particular guild had fallen silent; all but one or two guild members had left for home to crash down into their beds in blissful sleep, after the usual regime of booze and brawls. Yes all was quiet in the Fairy Tail guildhall. The forest surrounding Magnolia however...

The sounds of creaking oak and splintered wood, resounded into the night, as a combined pair of limbs, and blonde and pink (although some would argue salmon) hair, crashed through branches towards a nearby cliff. One of whom was unconscious.

"Lucy! Wake up damn it!" The pink boy cried. Spotting the quickly approaching cliff, the pair was spiraling towards; he twisted his body to bear the brunt of the damage.

"Got you!"

With a whoosh of displaced air, another woman, clad in black winged plate mail, shot sideways past the two grabbing Lucy and in turn the attached pink haired boy.

"Erza! You can't hold both of us" and with a split second decision, let go of the girl.

The crack of timber was soon joined by the destruction and crumbling of stone, the very rocks shattering at the force of the incoming object.

"Natsu! Hold on, I'm coming"

CLINK

But it was not to be as the familiar sound of an unnatural bark filled the air. A black 'bolt' of metal, followed by a trail of air streams, flew at the flying maiden, connecting with her wing. The redhead, turned her head to inspect any damages. A solid piece of black curved metal was lodged in the armored wings joint.

"A disabling shot? Not a proble..." And then she read the inscription etched into the metal slug.

'BURN.'

"Oh no."

BOOM

With the hiss of depressurized air and the small crack of metal, the bolt exploded outwards in a shower of fire and shrapnel. Erza felt a searing pain on the one side of her body, but luckily Lucy had been sheltered from the blast. As Erza spiraled out of control from the blast, she threw Lucy into a lake nearby. At her current velocity, it would sting, but hopefully wouldn't cause any further damage. Erza herself came to a crashing halt as she hit the ground; the earth crumbling and deep furrows were formed as Erza's feet slowed her landing. She was breathing heavily and had taken a knee leaning on her sword. Her black armor was in poor condition, one half was crumpled, bent and covered in earth from the landing, while the opposite side, her wing was completely destroyed, blasted clean off the joint, leaving only a stump of metal attached to her shoulder blade, the shards of the wing were strewn across the path she had taken. The armor itself had been rent and torn, as well as the corresponding flesh within, which was bleeding profusely, leaking out of her armor and flowing down her leg. The most extensive damage however was to the redhead's face. The same side as her broken wing, Erza's hair had been burnt and a shard of metal, a piece of her own suit, had cut a swathe of her red hair from her head and imbedded itself into her skull. Other shards had sliced the flesh along her face, leaving her with a line of parted skin cutting through her ear, the side of her mouth and down her chin. Another hail of shards had cut through her left eye and caused the side of her face to swell her eyelids shut.

Trying her best to stand she succeeded in lifting her head. Only to see an armored silhouette rise over the hill, peering through the parting of trees, that Natsu and Lucy had been promptly thrown through. A spiked halo of golden energy radiated from behind the figures head. In one hand she clutched the offending weapon. A pistol, but it was like no other magical gun that Erza was familiar with. It was too large and blocky to be a pistol, yet the figure seemingly held it comfortably in one hand. On firing it had emitted no magic circle like other magic guns, no magic energy could be felt, no aura, no build up, just CLINK and BOOM. The barrel itself, still smoking, was huge, but not curved outwards like many other blunderbusses of the same caliber. However this didn't concern Erza at the moment. What concerned her was what the armored figure had clutched in her other hand, by the hair.

"Gray..." Erza whispered.

The armor released the black haired boy, who groaned as his face was then pressed mercilessly against the shallow mud and earth, by a heavy metal boot. After a twist of an ankle and tearing of hair, the boot was raised higher and higher, red eyes glaring out of the armors helmet, that fully enclosed and hid their opponents face, looked straight into Erza's pleading eyes.

"No..." Erza mumbled hoarsely once again. To weak to speak at any understandable volume, yet the eyes that burrowed into her soul seemed to still recognize the plea. And ignore it.

The armoured warrior roared, in a voice to high and feminine to be that of a mans, as the metal 'power armored' boot heel, came crashing down upon Gray's head.

"DIE!"

* * *

Seconds earlier

Lucy awoke, choking on the water that had begun to force its way down her throat. Panicking, she scrambled to the water's edge, the silt and mud clinging to her legs and her skirt. Her skin stung and her limbs ached, but she could still fight. She remembered that she had been knocked out and sent flying, but Natsu had caught her, as he always did. Turning around she surveyed her surroundings. She gasped in shock. Ersa had been grounded and way severely wounded. Natsu himself was imbedded in a cliff, his eyes in the back of his head and mouth open.

CRUNCH

Time seemed to slow as Lucy's eyes teared up. For she had looked up the hill, seen the armored woman, heard her proclamation and 'felt' the stomach churning, wet shattering as Gray's skull was crushed into the ground, atop the hill. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, as she remembered how many times Gray had been there for her. If Natsu had saved her countless times, Gray had saved her every other time. He had been there almost as much as the pink haired dragon slayer. Fought and bled with them, laughed and cried with them. Now he was gone. Shattered by this one woman who they did not know, nor did she know them. The warrior woman gazed down the hill, a red glare leveled at the blonde girl. Seeing her other opponents beaten and broken, she spoke one word before turning away.

"Pathetic."

Lucy's eyes ceased being glazed over. How DARE she! How dare she look upon us, after killing their friend and judge them! Lucy was no longer sad. She was no longer scared. Her eyes filled with a white light, as she purposefully drew each and every one of the twelve golden celestial keys, the final pieces entrusted to her by Yukino of Sabre Tooth. Placing six in one hand and six in the other, she spoke, her voice amplified a dozen times.

"Open: Gate of the Celestial spirits!" Lucy bellowed, swinging the keys across her body diagonally, trailing gold light behind each key forming a grid of light in front of her.

The armored woman turned, and tilted her head in a twisted parody of curiosity, the metal helmet, creaking as it brushed against the metal collar protecting the woman's neck.

"Oh?" She spoke curiously.

From the lake behind Lucy, a titanic gate of golden azure metal rose from the waters. The Celestial gate was the opposite of the manmade eclipse gate. It was strangely translucent and seemed to flicker in and out of existence for the briefest of moments before solidifying. With the chime of a bell the doors parted revealing a white land of mist and stars. And out stepped each of the celestial spirits. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Gemini, Scorpio, Pisces, Libra. All appeared and formed around their summoner.

"What do you ask of us?" The all chorused.

On weak knees, Lucy fell to the ground, but the look of pure rage, determination and hatred that burned in her eyes, that would put any of Natsu's rages to shame, glared up the hill and bored into the eyes of the enemy, before screaming;

"KILL HER!"

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild

Mira 'The Demon' Strauss was busy cleaning the bar and clearing up any remaining damages from the previous day. All the guild members except her and the master had left. And of course; as she lifted a table up off its side, revealing a sleeping dark haired woman hugging a wooden beer keg, clad only in a blue bra to cover her huge... Assets. Cana. Again. Mira smiled softly and left the table where it was, not wanting to disturb her. But before she could continue cleaning, a tall, hooded and cloaked man pushed the guild's main doors open. The sound of a small clank could be heard at every step he took. Mira turned as a buzzing could be heard, no 'felt', at the back of her head.

The figure's cloak was light red with a white skull, surrounded by a clockwork cog, printed on the bottom left corner of the cloak as well as the number twenty four. His shoulders and chest were covered in a combination of bronze and steel plating that also ran down his front and in between his legs. Pipes ran out from the sides of his chest piece, that was also bearing the skull and cog symbol. They snaked round his body, under his arms and over his shoulders to a pack slung over his back. It was a combination of metal and wood, which emitted clicks and grinding noises constantly. More disturbing was the man's face. Head covered in a red hood, his face was seemingly covered in a metal mask, that emitted an eerie blue glow from the unblinking, emotionless panes that served as his eyes. A black cylinder covered the bottom half of his face, two more pipes, attached to each of the cylinder's ends, looped round to the back of his neck and once again attached to the metal pack. None of the man's skin was visible. Anywhere. Even his hands were gloved in black leather, and his feet and legs were clad in yet more metal. However, after the first look of surprise, Mira smiled at the newcomer. Fairy tail was full of unique characters and this man probably had his reasons for hiding himself, like Mystogan. The man came to a stop in front of the bar, towering over Mira.

"Can I help you?" Mira asked putting on her signature Fairy tail smile. Her smile dropped slightly however when the man replied.

"Affirmative psyker." He intoned. His voice was… There was no other way to describe it, mechanical. It was emotionless and the garble of static could be heard after each word was pronounced. "I require a vantage point. Is there a platform atop this structure?"

This confused Mira as she replied with a frown. "Yes... There's a roof and a balcony up those stairs, three flights up. My name's Mira by the way. Do you need to familiarize yourself with Magnolia?"

"Incorrect psyker." The man replied as he clanked off towards the stairs, a confused Mira in tow.

"Who is this guy? What could he possibly want on the roof?" Mira thought. "I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

Magnolia forest

As their master commanded so should it be. Each spirit surged into motion. Aquarius was the first to strike, gathering up a swirling vortex of crystal water from the lake and sending a constant spiralling beam of water directly on top of the armored woman. Despite the lake emptying its contents onto the metal clad maiden, she stood strong, somehow still breathing in the flood of water.

She rose her arms in the air and proclaimed, "Is that all!" before she felt the weight of two bodies collide with her face.

Under the immense pressure of water, the woman hadn't been able to perceive the real threat. The twin fish of Pisces had rode Aquarius' current and after switching to their human forms, that of a mother and her son. Delivered a pair of double footed kicks directly to the armoured woman's face sending her reeling, before the pair gracefully landed a few feet in front of the woman. With the torrent of water finally ceasing, the armour creaked back to a standing position. Seeing her clearly for the first time, Pisces could now observe in fine detail the appearance of their foe. Covered in head to toe by dull white plate armour, neither facial feature or body features could be defined, except the fact that there was indeed a woman inside the thick layered sheets of plate. Two lumps of obvious significance could be seen in the metal breastplate covering the woman's chest. A gold studded corset made of the same material, was also present. Her gauntlets were the only black in an otherwise white set of armour, except for a thick shroud of black leather that trailed round her waist and reached down to her legs. The armour was decorated to the extreme with gold studs ringing around the outside of each individual piece of armour. The metal plates protruding from her shoulders bore a golden double-headed eagle, only one of which had an eye, on the left side. The right plate however was in a less pristine condition. The previous ornament seemed to have been removed and a shallow imprint of what looked like three feathers tied together, was replaced by the black metal of a stylized _**I**_ , three horizontal lines crossing in the middle. The most glaring detail however, was the gold spiked halo that shone, flat towards any the woman faced, a gold aura around the helmet. The halo appeared solid yet translucent at the same time, flickering out of existence.

Rolling her shoulders and neck, metal rubbing metal, she attached the pistol to her hip and took out the hilt of a sword with her right hand. The twin fish, standing ready with their tridents, looked curiously at each other.

'No blade? Something doesn't add up about this.' They both thought.

Hearing the sudden whir of a machine, the armour charged forward and the two responded in kind. The woman used her armoured right shoulder to deflect the stab of the son, allowing his momentum to cause him to stumble forwards. She then used her left hand to grab the mother's trident. With inhuman strength the armour directed the pointed haft into the mother's stomach. The son recovered from his stumble, spinning around to see his own mother impaled on her own spear, as the armour, not even turning to face him, dug the trident into the ground, leaving her as if on display. The son screamed at the woman's back in rage, but not before the woman, with lightning speed unbelievable in such thick heavy armour, span round. The son felt a sudden pain in his neck and the world began to tilt. The last thing he saw was a huge length of golden metal, extending from the previously empty sword hilt the woman possessed. The blade had cut through his neck. From ten feet away.

* * *

At their master's order, the rest of the celestial spirits had begun charging up the hill towards their target, the mysterious armoured woman who had caused Lucy such pain. Aquarius had sent Pisces up quickly to delay the woman and stop her from escaping. The next up the hill was Virgo, who was carrying Taurus through the earth to the top of the hill. Shooting high into the air, ready to bring the axe (and chains) down upon their enemy, they arrived just to see the son of Pisces head hit the floor. With a burst of light and the sound of shattering glass, the twin fish of Pisces disappeared, their essence returning to the celestial plain. Taurus the first to recover, bellowed in rage and sighting the armoured woman, who now wielded a large one handed sword. He plummeted down from the sky, his axe held high over his head as he came down on top of the armoured woman, who raised her own blade to meet it. An explosion of dust and light expanded from the point of collision, as the two forces met.

Unfortunately for Taurus the woman had only used one hand. The other had retrieved the bulky pistol and was aiming in at Taurus' head. The celestial bull was too enraged to notice and would have taken a bullet if it weren't for the celestial maiden herself. Virgo snapped out of her shock, seeing one of her remaining friends in danger. The two chains attached to her wrists shot out and wrapped themselves around Taurus. Quickly pulling back on the chains, Taurus was dragged through the air to land next to a now panting Virgo. A millisecond later, a bark and an explosion sounded from the pistol, missing Taurus and detonating in the sky. The armours feet shifted, facing towards her next two opponents. The red eyes glaring out of the helmet seemed to glow in anger.

"So you like chains then girl?" She growled.

The blade in her right hand retracted leaving only a hilt, which she stored on her belt along with the pistol. Raising her hands once again, the golden halo on her back shone ever brighter. With a roar of her own, she reaching forward with her gauntleted hands and sparkling chains shot out from behind the armour's back and wrapped themselves round both Virgo and Taurus, bringing them together back to back. Taurus tried to struggle but the more he strained, the more pressure was put on Virgo as her petite body was crushed between the gold chains and Taurus' back.

More celestial spirits began arriving up the hill. The long legs of Cancer and Capricorn as well as the horse instincts of Sagittarius had given them the edge in speed of the other Celestials.

"I would ask of you to put both the Bull and the Maiden down Lady." Sagittarius quipped.

Cancer and Capricorn were in their own fighting stances while he was readying his bow behind them. The woman laughed and grasping the air in front of her she pulled downwards, as though she was pulling something apart. The chains suddenly pulled tighter and both Taurus and Virgo began screaming in pain. With a final tug, the screams rose to higher pitch as both spirits shattered into light, the chains binding them also dissipating into the air. The two combat Celestials bounded into action, long strides quickly carrying Cancer and Capricorn into battle with their foe. Sagittarius released his first arrow and many more followed, each precisely aimed to pass the crab and the goat to hit its intended target. Cancers scissors and Capricorns fists landed countless blows and were nimble enough to dodge the armoured warriors return strikes if only barely. However as many hits that did strike, none had any lasting effect. Their opponent was still undamaged and untiring. Cancers scissors could find no purchase on the curved metal, nor could he attack his preferred target, the hair, as the woman was completely encased in the armour. Capricorns magically enhanced fists and feet also had little effect. The armour had not bent or broke from any of his strikes, at best he had only staggered the woman. Sagittarius' arrows each broke upon impact and seemed to have barely scratched the paint on the armour.

Seeking a new solution, Sagittarius shouted; "Knights! To me!"

Trusting their friend, Cancer and Capricorn leapt back, towards Sagittarius, confounding the woman, who turned to face the trio. Her mistake. Sagittarius let loose a final arrow, one powered by celestial energy straight into the eye socket of the woman's helmet.

"ARRRGGH!" The woman screamed. "Emperor damn you!"

The armour bent over hands to its face in pain. Blood leaked out of the eye socket as well as a black oily substance. Cancer and Capricorn, seeing an opening, charged forwards once again to finish of their opponent. Their mistake. As the pair closed in, the armour rose up, the golden halo glowing ever brighter.

"EMPEROR DAMN YOU ALL!" She shouted, roaring at the sky, as lightning and electricity coursing across her armour.

With that scream, the hill exploded in a ball of golden fire and lighting. The trees surrounding the battle were set alight, many collapsing leaving only black charred stumps. The remaining spirits climbing the hill, had to cling to the ground as the earth rumbled. Any who had looked up would have seen a burnt Sagittarius flying through the air, before he exploded into light. Near the epicentre of the blast, Capricorn was instantly atomised by the explosion. However, Cancer in his armoured crab shell, lasted a second longer. In that second, time appeared to slow. Cancer saw the armoured woman silently roaring in the eye of the storm. In a state of near death delirium, Cancer saw gold-feathered wings sprouting from the armours back, as well as a larger spiked halo of energy surrounding her. Despite the pain he felt, despite the pain he knew Lucy felt because of this woman, Cancer could only feel an instinctive notion that they were in the wrong. As the fire radiating from the armour ate away at his body, he saw that this woman was in the right. This woman was the Angel.

* * *

Crawling back to their feet the remaining Celestial spirits continued clambering up the hill. Next to arrive was Aries who had been carried on Leo's back. Setting Aries down and turning to the armoured figure, Leo straightened his tie. Aries was once again hiding behind the more comforting shape of the Celestial Lion, while the woman was glaring at them through one uninjured eye. The other had been ruined by Sagittarius' arrow. The arrowhead had made its way past the glass pane of the woman's right eye, shattering it. The shaft was sticking out horizontally, but the wood at the back of the arrow, as well as the fletching had been burnt away and the remains were charred and splintered.

"Um… Please could you stop fighting us?" Aries whimpered.

The woman, made all the more menacing by her wounded eye, growled at the pair. She reached up grabbing hold of the arrow shaft, and began the painful process of removing it.

"I... I… I don't think you should do... EEP!" Aries stuttered before, the woman completely tore the arrowhead from her eye, with a grunt.

Whether it was of pain or effort couldn't be said. Aries hid her face so not to watch the arrowheads removal, now awash with a mix of red blood and a black tar, which was also leaking from the woman's reopened wound. Even Leo grimaced as the arrow was dropped to the ground, accompanied by red shards of glass clinking together as they landed. But nothing prepared them for what the armour did next. The woman appeared to be chanting in a tongue, foreign to their own. As the woman continued, the halo shone a sickly red, and the armours left gauntlet began steaming and the metal glowed a dull orange. The pair of spirits could smell burning flesh rising with the steam.

Finishing her chanting, the glowering metal of the gauntlet was pressed firmly against the woman's helm, covering her right eye. The self-inflicted screams of both the inflictor and receiver of these wounds joined the hiss and crackle of flesh being cauterised. Aries was on her knees, her hands covering her head, as she tried to block out the ear-piecing noise. Leo was paralysed in equal parts of horror and fear. No human should be able to willingly bear this pain. With some experience in self-loathing, Leo, or Loki as he was previously know, had subject himself to the sustained torture of grief at his previous masters death, as well as the pain of slowly fading out of existence. But he had indulged himself. In women, drink and more worldly pleasures. He had lived as he died. This woman had voluntarily ripped an arrow from her eye and cauterised the wound herself. A small part of Leo was impressed. The other parts didn't know what to think.

Her breath ragged and gauntlet still the orange colour of heated metal, the woman looked up at the two cowering spirits.

"Afraid daemons?" She rose her left arm, her glowing palm outstretched. "You should be!"

A torrent of white fire poured forth from the woman's palm bathing the pair of Celestials in roaring flame. The sound of manic laughter could be heard from within the broken helmet of the woman pyromancer. She could no longer see her opponents as she incinerated everything around them. Nothing should be left but ashes! Suddenly the flames, that had once engulfed both Aries and Leo, were snuffed out. The woman stopped the flow of fire streaming from her hand, to observe the phenomenon. A giant barrier had been erected around where the spirits had once lain. Made out of pink fluffy clouds no less. With a cry, the pink cloud was suddenly brought in close, surrounding the armour, slowly but surely lifting her off the ground.

"We are not DEMONS!" Aries cried, pushing forward past a stunned Leo, the look of fear in her eyes replaced by cold fury.

The armoured woman was confounded. What was this stuff? It was strong enough to lift her from the ground yet, as she struggled, she realised that she could find no purchase floating high in the air. It was as though she had been voided into space. Was the pink colouring an indication of poison perhaps? No matter, her armour was sealed complete… Oh Emperor curse you. As the cloud filtered into the broken pane in her helmets right eye, she found not corrupting poison or burning acid. Only a relaxing soothing comfort that brushed the pain in her eye away. There was no need to fight these people, they were helping her. She could just lie down and re-

Unfortunately before she fell into the darkness of sleep, Leo the Lion had snapped out of his stupor and took action. Leaping up, on clouds controlled by Aries, above the armoured woman, Leo charged a raised fist with Celestial magic.

"Regulus Impact!"

A flaming lions head burst from Leo's fist, a line of fire trailing after it. In the woman's blissful ignorance, she had no idea what was coming until the lion's jaws closed around her armoured form and dragged her from the pink cloud holding her and slamming her into the ground, sending clouds of pink, dust and rubble flying in all directions. As the dust settled, Leo was left standing over the armoured body of the mysterious woman. Both he and Aries breathed a sigh of relief. The white armoured form of their opponent lay unconscious on the ground.

* * *

"PIDI PIDI!"

"Gemini, come out and help us, I see you behind those trees" Leo scolded.

The pair of blue dolls, floated up to Leo. "We're sorry we were…" One started. "Really scared of metal lady." The other finished.

Leo sighed. "Nevermind that! Copy her. We need to find out who she is and why she's like this!"

The twins of Gemini, floated down to the ground, sliding down the crater, Leo had created. They both joined hands and put their spare hands on the woman's side. With a poof of smoke, the pair changed into a spitting image of the armour, and quickly began sifting through the woman's memories.

"She is… She is…" They said.

"No one reads my mind." A deep voice echoed through the Celestials heads, including Aries and Leo, who tried to cover their ears. "But if you're so curious…" The voice added with malice. "Then know mankind's suffering!"

Caught in a trap, the minds of Gemini, Aries and Leo, were suddenly forced to endure memories that weren't their own. The existence of entire worlds, new entire races, cultures and civilisations is shocking enough to bring anyone to their knees. But to see these worlds burnt and pillaged by monsters, that reality itself moaned at their very existence, and then only to see the world and its population annihilated completely by those the people viewed as saviours? That was too much. The Celestials saw men slaughtered in their thousands by roving red monsters that bathed in their blood and offered up their hearts to a demonic god. They saw women captured, tortured and enslaved, only for them to die and their souls tormented by alien beings, which feasted upon them for sustenance. They witnessed the entire lives of children, who were taken from their parents and stripped of all humanity. Trained in the eternal art of combat and pumped full of drugs and enhancements, these psychotic killers once innocent were sent to slaughter hundreds of innocents in pursuit of only one target. And they enjoyed it.

As the final two spirits crested the hill, Libra and Scorpio saw perhaps the worst scene yet. Aries was on the ground, rolling around in the muck, screaming for forgiveness to some benign Emperor, trying to claw at her ears and her eyes at the same time with one hand, while the other was trying to pull off one of the curved horns on the side of her head. Her white-pink coat was now a dull wet brown, and her face was lined with claw marks running from her eyes to her ears, where she had succeeded in drawing her own blood.

Leo's eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were bared, revelling lines of lion fangs. He was currently wrestling with the copied suit of armour that was Gemini, and they were arguing and throwing insults at each other, blaming one another for their misfortune. Gemini's false armour was beaten and bent from Leos attacks, but also seemed to twist and warp by itself, the armours white being corrupted by lines of black that snaked round Gemini like a virus. The real armour stood up from the crater she had previously lain in, and strode purposely towards Libra and Scorpio, kicking a writhing Aries back into the dirt. The Scorpion and the Scales both recoiled in fear at the armours coming. All three however, raised their heads, as the sound of a roar pieced the air. It was from no normal or magical creature of earth land. It sounded as though a lion, an Eagle and a Giant were bellowingscreamingroaring at the same time and the sound had blended into one crescendo of soul crushing noise. The armoured woman grunted.

"You have two choices now Daemons. Leave now, back to your master, and I offer only that you will be the last on _our_ list. Stay and fight me, I promise that your fate will be far worse than what your comrades experience now."

As if to punctuate her point, she unclasped the hilt at her belt and a large length of blade seemed to just fall out of it, breaking the earth at her feet. Libra and Scorpio looked at one another and saw the look of equal terror in the each other's faces. Sure they were loyal to Lucy. However Lucy promised them a fair say in discussions and being treated as an equal. This woman promised something worse than death. As the debate inside the spirits, reached their inevitable conclusion, the tormented spirits of Leo, Gemini and Aries finally gave out. A spirit can only take so much punishment, physical or mental. So with a final death scream the spirits shattered once again and returned to the Celestial World. Libra and Scorpio too, released their hold on the physical plane and disappeared in light. The woman stood for a moment, waiting to see if any other spirits would arrive to fight her. Aquarius hadn't been able to reach the hill, as she was limited to water. She had therefore consoled herself to guarding the weak, unconscious and vulnerable Lucy. The armour grinded against itself as the woman took a knee resting on her sword. She began a small prayer, as another horror was being born behind her.

" _ **Obey His words, heed His wisdom,**_

 _ **Whisper His prayers, honour His servants,**_

 _ **Speak His voice, tremble at His steps,**_

 _ **I am only a servant.**_

 _ **For the Emperor."**_

* * *

 ** _The other chapters will be posted soon._**

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **The God Emperor of Mankind: The God Emperors eternal gaze from the golden throne has turned my way! Huzzah! Glad you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the next chapters even more. For the Emperor and the Imperium!**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

An hour before Lucy summoned the Celestial Gate, Magnolia Forest

Kagura remembered running. So much running. Exhaustion, a sprained ankle, the weight of her sword. That would not stop her. She would never stop running. She couldn't. Not while _**it**_ was chasing her. The feeling of pure fear was surreal. The emotionless blunt-blade of Mermaid heel was scared.

" **I know your fear."**

Kagura just kept running but the voice in her head kept following her.

" **You can't run from me. We had a deal."**

Kagura tripped, crashing into the ground. Finding her feet unresponsive, she frantically began using her arms to drag herself forward, until she felt a tug from her belt, anchoring her to the ground, unable to move.

"What's wrong Mermaid? Legs turned into a tail?" Crackling laughter filled Kagura's head.

Turning her head, Kagura gasped. Her blade had dug into the ground and now held her back. It stood there, jutting up from the ground. Unsheathed. The blade seemed to tower over the crawling Mermaid, its shadow engulfing her and making her feel that much more tiny and insignificant in its presence.

"There there, Kagura. You knew this would happen. You're the one who drew me remember? In your rage, in your sorrow. Oh, how exquisite!"

Kagura huddled up into a ball and held onto her legs. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry… so sorry Kagura, Simon's dead. Jellal killed him."

That one sentence had left Kagura stunned. She had spent the entirety of her magical career searching for her missing brother as well as the missing children from her village. And now after it finally seemed they had all returned, her brother had not. Inside the guildhall of the renowned, girl-only Mermaid Heel, a deathly quiet had fell upon the guild. All eyes were on Kagura, watching for the expected emotion. Anger. But it never came. Straining to retain some level of control over the emotions rushing through her head, Kagura felt sick. Her legs beginning to give in, she fled, pushing through the double doors of the guild entrance. For what seemed like hours, she ran.

When she finally stopped, the moon was high in the sky and she was kneeling in a forest clearing. No human to witness her sorrow, Kagura began crying. Tears pouring down her face, she fought and brawled with the air, struck and pounded at the ground, screaming her sorrows into the night sky. No beast would approach her, prey nor predator. The birds in the sky fled at the wailing of a woman broken by grief. With one more throat burning scream, Kagura ran out of energy, and simply collapsed, sobbing tears that saturating the earth around her. Kagura had given up; she had no drive anymore, no purpose.

"Oh really Mermaid? Nothing left to do?" A voice suddenly started in her head. "No one to talk to? No one to kill?"

And like the flip of a coin, the world changed. The moon grew a dark red casting its baleful light into the clearing. The wind, slowed to nothing and the air stagnated. The surrounding trees seemed to warp and change taking a more sinister appearance. Red eyes slunk behind twisted and gnarled branches, all closing in on the weeping Kagura. The girl rose up from the ground onto her side.

"Who's there?" Kagura whimpered.

"That is of no concern for now. You need only concern yourself with the perpetrator to your sorrows. A certain blue haired individual with a tattoo over his eye. I'm sure you know his name." The voice uttered into her mind.

Kagura stopped crying for the moment and considered the voices statement. The cogs slowly clicked in her mind. The blue sadness and grief mulling over her mind, quickly turned to the burning red of anger and hatred.

"Jellal." Kagura answered, her face contorted in anger.

"And so I offer you a deal." As the voice spoke, the ground shifted around Kagura to reveal a large Nodachi, held in a wooden sheath.

Strange runes covered the sheathe, glowing a dull ethereal blue before disappearing. "I shall lend you my sword. The Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed, it has the power to best any opponent in your guild and many wizards all over Fiore. But against Jellal you will lose. And here's the catch. Drawing this blade will grant you unimaginable power enough to beat… no to KILL Jellal. But after you unsheathe this blade, I will claim both your body and your soul. You will of course have a short time to wield this power as well as extract whatever vengeance you see fit."

Without hesitation Kagura picked up the blade.

"Deal."

 **End Flashback**

* * *

And here she was again. Kneeling before the very same blade that gave her power. She had been a fool. Anger and sorrow had taken hold of her once again, during her battle with Erza Scarlet. She had torn the sashes that had bound the blade and unleashed its power. But she hesitated and had quickly lost to Minerva. Wrapped up in her own mind and staring at the blade, she didn't notice the loud thud of boot steps behind her. Nor did she hear the click of a round being inserted into its chamber.

"Kagura! Behind you!" A woman screamed.

Kagura crawled to her knees and turned around. Time seemed to slow as she began raising her head. She saw a group of people running towards her. She began smiling as she saw it was the wizards of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza. Her heart fluttered. Erza, her saviour. She would save her. Unfortunately, as Kagura continued to look up she felt another shadow passed over her. An armoured boot stepped in front of her line of sight to her friends. She looked up to see huge plates of dull white metal running up the figures leg and covering her entire body. A huge barrelled gun was being levelled at her head as the dark red of the figures eyes stared down at her.

"You have been found guilty of consorting with Daemons. How do you plead?" The figure spoke, voice grating through helmet.

Kagura caught a glance of Erza donning a black winged suit of armour and beginning to fly towards her.

Smiling in relief, Kagura whispered "Erza will-"

 **CLINK**

"Guilty." The figure finished. The gun recoiled as an explosion of fire shot out from the front, propelling a bolt into Kagura's head. A huge shell casing fell to the ground, ejected from a port in the side of the gun.

 **BOOM**

As Kagura's head detonated in a cloud of blood and bone, the Fairy Tail mages closed in on the armoured figure and battle was joined. Lucy was quickly incapacitated and sent crashing into Natsu through several trees and down a hill. Ersa, who had gone to check on Kagura, quickly sped after them. Leaving only Gray to stand against the armoured figure…

* * *

Present day

Magnolia Forest

Rising from the ground the still unknown armoured woman strode out of the woods. The forest had been severely damaged from the fighting that occurred barely minutes ago. A crater had created a clearing in the forest at the top of the hill. The trees bordering it had been completely destroyed and many others were now blackened and charred. Areas around the crater had become saturated in both water and blood. A line of broken trees, with branches and splintered wood littering the floor, created a makeshift path up the hill. This was the path the woman now walked across. Exiting the tree line, she saw the body of the decapitated heretic, writhing and twisting on the ground. Patiently, the woman drew the hilt from her belt and held it loosely in her right gauntlet. Waiting.

The body of Kagura began to change and warp out of proportion. Her arms and body bulged, blue veins straining at the skin containing them. Her legs began melting and merging into one another and slowly extending. A pair of ribs burst out from each side of her body and wrapped around each other, meat and skin soon following. Liquid flesh pooled in the stump where her head had previously been, and flowed upwards, remoulding her face in a twisted image of what it one was. As she began to tower over even the woman's armoured figure, one of Kagura's original arms grabbed her unsheathed Archenemy from the ground. Slithering before the armoured woman was a true monster.

* * *

Kagura had been warped and mutated into a demonic snakelike being. Half of her body was intact, still donning her signature white blazer. But everywhere else was a pale mockery of what it once was. Her skin was pale and blue veins could be seen writhing like maggots under her skin. Her face was now split into a permanent smile and malice as her mouth was now lined with rows of needlepoint teeth. The other features of her face, as well her eyes, her hair, were painstakingly replicated so anyone could recognise it was Kagura. Salt in the already bleeding wound.

A thick roll of pink wet flesh slithered out from her mouth and split at the ends, revealing a long snake tongue that dripped with saliva. The lower half of her body was completely unrecognisable. Her legs had formed one long writhing tail, lifting the rest of her body high in the air, curling downwards for a more stable posture. Purple scales, layered in their hundreds, ran along her sides and up under her blazer. They consisted of such a dark tone of purple they were almost black. The scales had certain sheen to them and reflected light as they twisted with the movements of Kagura's body. A second pair of arms had burst out from underneath her blazer, covered in the same scales that made up her tail. These were thick muscle bound things, unlike Kagura's long slender arms. Long clawed nails finished at the ends of each finger. Archenemy had taken over.

Finishing its transformation, the beast took a large breath in and slowly exhaled, relief and ecstasy playing across its face in equal measure.

"Ahh it's good to feel the wind again!" The snake figure looked down upon the still waiting woman in front of her. "Oh? You're still here? What do you think of my new looks? It was the closest I could get to a mermaids heel! AHAHAHA!"

The demons wailing laughter seemingly had no effect on the woman.

"Awwww you're no fun…" Archenemy sighed. "So what now?"

"Now I kill you Daemon." The armoured woman replied.

Archenemy chuckled again. "And how are you going to do that? You're a long way from home, Bride of the Corpse Emperor. Is He going to help you?"

"No, I would not burden my Lord with such a small task." The armour raised its left gauntlet and pointed towards the town of Magnolia. "But He provides."

Archenemy's body slithered around until it got a view of Magnolia's rooftops. It could see the Kardia Cathedral, Fairy Hills in the far distance, even the famous Fairy Tail guildhall… Suddenly a glint of sunlight could be seen from the Guilds balcony. The loud crack of a whip filled Archenemy's ears.

"What in the Warp is-"

After a short delay and the zoom of displaced air, the Daemons right shoulder seemed to contract within itself before exploding into a red mist of blood and demonic ichor. At first, all the thing felt was confusion.

'Was that a sniper round?' Archenemy wondered. "No bullet could harm…!'

But soon after, a second crack pierced the air and another hole opened up in the side of its face. Then the demon felt pain. It began screaming as shrapnel and… electricity? ripped into Archenemy, leaving deep bloody furrows all along it's body. Only then did the armoured woman move into action, shining blade materialising from the hilt clutched in her gauntleted hands. A sword swing sliced off one of the creatures demonic limbs, bringing Archenemy's attention back upon the woman. The severed arm hit the ground and began to shrivel up and flake away into a dark ash. The stump as well, began to hiss and blacken.

"Curse your Corpse Emperor! And Curse you!" The Daemon hissed.

Half of Kagura's face had been destroyed. The other half was contorted in pain and rage. Remnants of skin flapped in the wind and blood poured down the demon's neck, hissing and bubbling as it came into contact with the air. The Daemon tried to slice the woman in half with the now unleashed Blade of Resentment. The woman responded with her own blade, the golden metal of the holy blade, locking with the darkened steel of the daemonblade. The eternal battle between angel and demon was re-enacted once again. It was an endless struggle. The Unholy strength of the monster, aided now by the bodies of mortals, against the Divine fortitude of sacred man, aided now by mechanical power of machines.

In the background, yet another crack could be heard but resulted only in the whizz of air passing high over Archenemy's head. A miss.

"Abandoned by the Anathema already?" Archenemy chuckled.

The woman only grunted, and fought with renewed effort in reply. The demon's remaining clawed arm suddenly struck out, claws dragging along the woman's armoured chest, before eventually puncturing them. The woman staggered back with a gasp, before being crushed by immense weight of Archenemy's tail, as it whipped round, smashing into her. Staggering to her feet, the woman got back into a battle stance, two gauntlets gripping the hilt of her sword, which had extended into the length of a great sword. The metal plating of the women's armour, after suffering such punishment from the Celestials and now this demon, finally began to buckle. The clawed hands of Archenemy had torn three lines diagonally down her armour, blood was slowly leaking from the cuts beneath. Her right shoulder plate had crumpled into itself, the golden eagles twin heads, embellished upon the metal, fusing with one another. The woman could feel broken bones somewhere in her arm, grinding against each other.

"As I said…" The woman stood up once more, facing the terror.

The two charged together once more, Archenemy roaring, raising its blade high in its right hand for one final blow.

CRACK

The woman smiled. "HE PROVIDES!"

The final bullet, true to the warrior woman's words, fell exactly where it was needed. It punctured through Archenemy's human arm, previously owned by Kagura. The flesh around the impact area was pulped into mist, the muscle and sinew vaporised by the sheer pressure the bullet created at such a velocity. The hand, in death still clutching the demon blade, began spiralling into the air. The shock wave generated from the bullets impact and subsequent explosion, blasted Archenemy back, while pushing the daemonblade towards the charging woman.

The armoured woman's blade clashed once again with the Daemon's nodachi, but this time she reached out and also gripped the Daemon's severed hand. The blade recoiled at the woman's touch, sensing the holy aura she generated, sapping away its demonic energies. As the two blades recoiled from one another at the force generated between them, the woman brought them together once more. An unholy wail rang out from the blade, echoing off into the distance. Kagura's mutated demon body began to spasm and claw at itself. Another crash and thin cracks began to appear along Archenemy's blade. The demon's wails escalated further. Kagura, or what was left of her, snapped out of its pain-induced delirium and quickly slithered towards the armoured woman, aiming to stop her in her tracks. The cracks thickened and began to spread across Archenemy's blade and chips of demonic metal fell to the ground and disintegrated into mist. A further screaming filled the air as the demon began losing control of Kagura's body and began flowing back into the blade. With one last mighty swing, powered by holy fervor and mankind's steel, both in its physical and mental manifestations, the woman brought her blade down upon the unholy weapon once more. Kagura's twisted voice reached a crescendo as a dark shadowy form of herself split from her body and was forced, kicking and screaming, back into the blade. The moment the final wisps of her demonic self disappeared into the blade, it snapped in two, and crumbled into ash and from ash into nothing.

* * *

A deathly silence swept across the land, the world still recoiling from such a perverse presence that it was made to bear. But as always the world evolved. Wind rustled once again through the trees and bushes once more bringing with it the chirps of birds and the cool touch of a breeze. Wildlife returned to its natural state. Except for one small circle of grass. The earth had grown barren and nearby plants had died, creating a circle of barren rock. An ant patrol had just come across this circle of decay and with very little hesitation, simply turned around. No animal would past the border. And at the epicenter of this affront to nature, was Kagura, the instigator of this rot, now sleeping in the circle she had wrought. She had reverted to her natural self once more. The tail had split to form legs, her extra arms had receded back into her body and excess flesh had melted to fill in the gaps that had been, cut, burnt and vaporized off her body. She was perfectly healthy, except in one terrible regard. The young woman awoke, feeling no pain, only the terrible sensation of feeling out of place. Kagura stood. She couldn't remember what had happened, brief flashes of running, her blade unsheathed and then a monster in the mirror. Feeling faint she stumbled and fell to the floor. Out of the circle. What she saw petrified her. The grass had flinched. Flinched away from her. It was now pulling back as though the wind was constantly pushing it but the wind was flowing in the wrong direction. Looking closer she saw a dozen or so ants. The last of which finished dying the moment she noticed them. They all lay there, crumpled up, on their backs, in odd little balls. And then Kagura remembered. Everything.

Tears began to pool inside her eyes and soaked earth. But they remained there in isolated pools. The earth would not absorb it, nor would the air take their vapor. It was all her fault. The sword, the pact, the Demon. It all blinked past her until the end. And that woman. Kagura stood up once more and slowly turned. There she was, armour rent and battered but no less intimidating, the red glow of a unforgiving eye peering through her own and seeing everything. The woman's charred black gauntlets clutched her infamous pistol. Kagura dropped to her knees and fresh tears poured down her cheeks. She didn't want to die, but she deserved this. No one would look at her the same way again, after what she did. It was unforgivable even by Fairytail. She closed her eyes and willed the woman to end it. End her. But as seconds, turned to minutes, Kagura felt no different. The pain was still there. She slowly opened one eye curious to see why her life was still hers to keep. She wasn't rewarded. The woman's hand whipped out and a metal sledgehammer of a punch, gave off a crack as it impacted over Kagura's eye. With a yelp she was hurled back, hitting the grass beyond the circle. It felt spiky as the grass stabbed like daggers at the unnatural presence. She couldn't feel one side of her face, nor could she see from that sides eye. Slowly returning to her knees, face bleeding, Kagura gazed upon the approaching figure, now blurry and dark. Effects of a concussion. But the figures halo still shone true, and her words more so. A heavenly voice rang out from inside her head.

"I do not know you. But from what I gleaned from your friends and the surface of your mind, I know you are a good person. Yet, you are cloaked in such hatred for a man who has changed. Gone on to redeem himself. Hatred is like any weapon, only once it has been used against those who are truly your enemy can it become righteous purpose." The voice paused, but Kagura begged for her to continue, just to hear that heavenly sound once again.

"Now, there is only one path of redemption for you. You have sinned and have been branded a sinner. But I look upon your past deeds and grant you a act of mercy." The voice stopped again. Kagura's vision cleared slightly as the woman drew her hand back and threw something at her. Fumbling to catch it, she dropped it to the floor. It was heavy. Metal and cold. She could barely see it past her rapidly deteriorating vision.

"What path must I take?" Kagura sobbed as she fell to the floor, her strength rapidly draining. "I cant see… Please! What is it?"

The final thing she heard before slipping once again into unconsciousness was the thud of boot prints and:

"A Boltpistol."

* * *

Earlier, on the balcony of the Fairy Tail Guildhall

Mira was extremely confused and more than a little bit frustrated at her unexpected guest. Firstly, the cloak and metal clad man with the glowing blue goggles had walked into Fairy Tail out of nowhere, then he had refused to call her by her name, referring to her as psyker, whatever that was, and now he was clunking up the stairs that only Fairytail members were allowed access too. A wall of runes, courtesy of Freed, should have blocked anyone who wasn't a member of fairy tail, and had skin on their bodies. Literally.

"Excuse sir, you can't go up there." Mirajane said as she followed him up the stairs.

"Correction psyker. There are no obstacles impeding my progress." The man crackled in reply.

"That's not what I…" Mira stumbled. "Stop calling me Psyker!"

As the odd pair made it up the stairs and onto the balcony, the sun gleamed off the man's exposed metal armour. Wind rustled his cloak revealing several long and thick cylinders of wood, attached to his side and legs. Although composed mostly of wood there were some pieces of metal and other bronze embellishments. Striding past the bell tower and close to the balcony edge, the man began pulling these pieces from his body and quickly assembling them together on the balconies edge. Mira heard what seemed to be a garbled voice mixed with prayer, as the static in the back of her head increased in volume.

"I said you're not allowed up here!" Mira repeated, but observing the man completing such a complex set of actions so quickly, Mira's curiosity won out. "What are you doing?" She asked peeking over the hunched figures shoulder.

"Assembling my companion and beseeching his machine spirit."

Before Mira could question him further, the man rose, knocking Mirajane back a few steps, revealing a huge rifle of some kind. It was composed mostly of a dark wood, obviously not from any trees around magnolia, or even Fiore. Metal curved around the wood, holding the individual pieces together. The same material made up the trigger mechanism, the pull back bolt and the butt of the gun, as well as the barrel itself, which incorporated a slit in the sides. The most curious thing was that Mira couldn't sense any magical energy radiating from it. The man then pulled a long black piton out from his backpack, and attached it to a slot on the underside of the rifle. Holding the gun vertically he stepped up to the ledge. Taking a rectangular metal box from inside his cloak, he attached it to the underside of his rifle completing it. This time Mira did feel something radiating from the gun, more specifically that box. But it wasn't magic. The aura it gave off made her stomach feel funny, almost sick. The cloaked man then reached up and pulled something on the side of his face. A third blue glowing eye slid out from under the right side of his hood through a previously unseen flap in the material. The lights in his mask dimmed and returned in the third blue circle that now rested on the side of his head. The man then began looking out over Magnolia Forest, his head scanning from left to right.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane questioned bewildered.

"Acquiring a target."

Suddenly the man surged into motion, slamming down the weapon and digging the piton into the ground, leaving a mark in the stonework, much to Mira's displeasure and soon the Master Makarov's. The man was leaning against the rifle, taking aim as Mira opened her mouth in protest. Whatever she was about to say was drowned out as a huge flash of light and an absurd amount of noise barked out from the gun, followed by an explosion of fire and smoke, belching from the slits in the barrel. The concussive force from the aftershock dug the piton deeper into the stone roof, and the man visibly recoiled from the rifle's kickback. Mira, on the other hand was caught unaware by the sudden explosion, and got knocked flat onto her back by the sudden displacement of heat and air from the weapons discharge. The whizz of a bullet cutting through the air and then an inhuman roar of pain followed soon after.

Mira scrambled to her feet and suddenly became more wary of the cloaked man. Gazing out over the balcony following the man's gaze all she saw was the outline of Magnolia forest. It was several miles away. The man leant back slightly and pulled back the bolt on top of the rifle to allow a huge shell case to hit the floor. Mira noticed several embellishments and what seemed like runes marking the casing. Clicking the bolt back into its original position, he leant back into the rifle, lining up his next shot.

"What are you shooting at? Some kind of monster?" This, Mira could understand. If the man was on a contract to kill a specific monster, she could forgive him using Fairy tail's balcony. Even if he was very rude.

"Target designated as 01001011 01100001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100001- Kagura. Threat level Alpha. Daemon." The man replied, blurting a quick set of ones and zeros between his words.

He pulled the trigger once more and another explosive wave of force followed, but this time Mira was ready. Mirajane hadn't had much contact with Kagura, finding her a bit too strict and unbending for her liking. But Kagura was a good friend of Erza and that made her just as much a family member as any of friends at Fairy Tail.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't try to stop you hurting my friend?"

"Insufficient data on proximate Psyker." Turning his head, the faded blue light returned to the glass in his facemask. They began flashing and lines of numbers ran past the inside of the mask. "Designation as 01001101 01101001 01110010 01100001- Mira. Threat level nominal. Human, female. Typically equal or lower average strength level to male counterpart. Psyker designation unknown, more data required."

The man returned to his rifle, and pulled back the bolt once more. Focused completely on the target down his sights, he failed to notice the sudden crushing atmosphere that permeated around him. Nor could he see the darkened face, red eyes and shadowy purple aura surrounding Mirajane.

A blast of dark energy pulsed out from behind the man and knocked both him and his rifle up into the air, just as he pulled the trigger, the shot sailing high over its intended target. Slamming against the edge of the balcony, the man's metal carapace grinded against the hard stone edge, while his rifle tilted over the side and began falling off the guildhall's roof. Acting quickly, muscle and metal, straining and whirring in unison, he swung himself over the edge, his right hand snapping forward to grip the tumbling rifle, while his left hand latched onto the balcony ledge, stone crumbling around his fingers, his grip slowly reducing the rock to dust. Steadying himself, the man looked up. Standing above him on the ledge was Mira, but unlike the kind woman he observed earlier.

Mira was now transformed, Horns, of an almost dull golden complexion, sprouted from the side of her head and linked to a line of bone that ended at a sharp point where her chin should be. It created sort of chitin plating along the bottom of her face. Her once neat ponytail had now formed a great mane of writhing white hair, that fell along her back down to her hip. Her simple summer dress was replaced by a revealing red and yellow, skin-tight suit and a billowing overcoat of the same colour. Not too dissimilar from the mysterious man's own cloak of red and skull white. Gauntlets of layered bony plates, covered up to her forearms and each finger ended in a wicked claw. Purple flames danced around her feet and licked the sides of her legs as she smiled.

"What was that about lower than average strength?" She called down to him, chuckling ever so softly.

Lights and numbers flashed past underneath the goggles in the man's mask.

"Target designation- 01001101 01101001 01110010 01100001- Mira. Threat level correction. New data. Threat level Alpha. Daemonette. Psyker designation: Warp entity. Data unload required. Requesting."

Mira scowled at the man and reached down, grabbing his arm and hurling him above her head and crashing down into the rooftop floor behind her. A crater formed underneath the man, as he rolled onto his side trying to recover.

"I'm known, by most people, to have aN almost unlimited amount of patience." Mira 'The Demon' Strauss stepped off the balcony ledge and delivered a punishing kick to the man's ribcage, sending him skidding along the roof and into the balcony edge on the other side. "Almost unlimited."

The man clambered back up to his feet, dust, stone and plaster falling from his shoulders and sliding down his cloak to the floor.

"Data package unloaded. Order received." A rod of metal protruding from the man's backpack sparked and the blue light in the man's eyes grew brighter.

"No ones around, so I'm not holding back. Prepare yourself." Mirajane smirked and waited with arms outstretched.

The man began sprinting at the daemon, metallic boots scraping and crushing the stone at his feet. Mira laughed and did the same, purple fire trailing behind her. The man leapt forward appearing to be trying to tackle Mira, who simply used a newly formed set of demonic bat-like wings to glide to the side.

'Too slow." Mira remarked, as she span round, ready to strike at the man's back as he turned, but found no one in range.

The cloaked figure had simply kept running, straight towards the edge. He had pulled the bolt back on his rifle again, leaving the shell casing to hit the ground at his feet. He had no time to set up his rifle, so he forcefully disengaged the bracing piton from the rifle with his fist, and ran straight to the edge of Fairy tail's balcony. He could hear a call. The call of an angel.

He was needed now! His ears could pick up the faint call of 'HE PROVIDES!' but he could also feel that heavenly call within his own head. And so he leapt off the edge of the building. Mira's mouth went open with surprise. From what she could tell this man was human. No magic, no runes or protection from a three-story fall straight down. It was unlikely for him to survive. How could he do such a thing? Cloak flapping against the wind, time seemed to slow for the man. The data package had fully taken hold of him, a blessed feeling, the world reduced to simple ones and zeros. And so he searched for the right set. Objects were designated and numbered, catalogued. Tree, bird, gun, trigger, grass, ant. Angel and Demon. Until he found the correct set of numbers within numbers, the correct data in a veritable sea of data.

"Target acquired. Designation: 01001011 01100001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100001- Kagura. Executing command."

And so mid air, slowly reaching the peak of his jump, the velocity and direction of himself, the wind and the bullet all calculated, calibrated and accounted for, the man pulled the trigger. After a few seconds more of falling, a voice inside his head rang once more.

"Thank you Skitarii 24. You have served the Omnissiah and the God Emperor. Rest your spirits. Extraction imminent."

His orders fulfilled, his grip grew lax on the rifle. As his mind lost consciousness and shutdown protocols activating, his subconscious and subsystems continued identifying. They both came to identify one more object, before they too fell inactive.

Floor.

* * *

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Fairy Tail guildhall

Everyone was still in shock at the news. Natsu, Lucy and Erza had been defeated and were now in the medical wing getting their wounds tended to. Porlyusica had been called to take a look at Erza's wounded eye incase anything had affected her artificial one. Natsu had carried Lucy back to the guild after he pulled himself back from unconsciousness and she was now in a magically induced coma. Too much power used in such a short space of time. She still clutched Aquarius's glinting gold key like a lifeline. Kagura had also been brought in, although with no physical injuries she was now in the corner of the room, cradling their opponent's metal pistol. A circle of space had opened up around her, no one dared approach and anyone who did felt an extreme feeling of just 'wrongness' emitting from Kagura. Then came the questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

Natsu began to reply but another question interrupted him.

"Where is Grey-sama?" Juvia spoke up. She was frantically looking around, staring at Natsu and Erza and occasionally glancing at the door. "He was with you wasn't he?"

Erza let out a quick sob before trying to compose herself. "Juvia-"

"Was he hurt? Juvia must help her love!" She instantly began rushing towards the doors, determination building in her eyes

"Juvia wait! He's... He's..."

"Gray's dead!" Natsu shouted, slamming his hand against the table, splitting the wooden surface, his teeth grinding against each other.

A massive look a shock was plastered across everyone's face at Natsu's outburst. Juvia slowly turned around, tears forming, true droplets falling down her face.

Suddenly her face darkened.

"Who." She whispered but her voice carried to everyone in the guild.

Erza spoke up again. "We don't know. She didn't use any magic like we have ever seen. Her weaponry wasn't magical and her armour gave off an entirely different feeling to magically energy. We know next to nothing about her."

"But we are going to find her. And we will make her pay." Natsu finished, fires forming in the pupils of his eyes. "No one hurts our family and gets away with it."

* * *

2nd floor of the guildhall, Makarov's office

"Who is this?" Makarov questioned. "And what is he doing beaten and unconscious in my office?"

Mirajane and the Master of Fairy tail were standing in Makarov's office, everything where it should be, except for the form of a red-cloaked man leaning up against the wall, unconscious. He was still masked and armoured, despite Mirajane's attempts to unmask him. The mask seemed to be welded to the armoured carapace that covered his chest. His weapons were now in the Masters guild vault and their owner was wrapped in thick metal chains the master for some reason kept around.

'Shame. I was saving these for 'that'...' Makarov mused within his own mind.

"This man came into the guild when everyone had left and he began shooting something from the guilds roof." Mirajane replied looking down at the man.

The cloak he wore was covered in dust and dirt. the armour he wore crumpled and bent, courtesy of Mira's demonic attentions and his three-story fall from the roof. How he survived was beyond both Mira and the now Master, after she explained what happened on Fairy Tail's roof. The force should have completely crushed the seemingly normal man in his own armour. But here he was, battered but still alive.

"What was he shooting at?" The Master inquired. "Monsters?"

"No master. He said he was shooting at Kagura."

Suddenly the blue lights returned to the mysterious man's mask. And sparks of lightning shot out from the metal rod in his backpack.

"Correction. Target designation: Daemon." A crackling voice came from within the man's mask.

He didn't seem to be surprised that he was chained up or try to struggle and escape.

"Kagura is a person!" Mira retorted. "Why were you shooting at her?"

"Command- Designation: Angel. Priority override from Command- Designation: Priest." Came his emotionless reply.

"Angel? The celestial wizard from the Oracion Seis?" Mira frowned.

"I don't think it is the same Angel." The Master spoke up.

Looking right at the man and put on a cheerful smile. "Now my cloaked friend-"

"Master, get out here right now!" Came a roar from Natsu. The anger and determination behind his voice, shook small items on the Masters desk.

"Damn it. Mira watch him, I'll go deal with this."

The master extended a hand upwards to unlock the door and proceeded downstairs. Mira began glaring at the chained man, deciding to save any questions for when the master returned. Several seconds passed, before the man broke the silence.

"Query: Release requested."

"N... N... No!" Mira stuttered, surprised by such an odd request. "Do you think I would let you go, if you just asked?"

"Correct."

"AHHH! YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE!" Mira shouted back.

"Request denied. Resolution: Await extraction and further commands."

Mira let out a short growl before resigning herself to a chair and crossed her arms. Silence returned to the room once again.

* * *

Several moments more passed before the door and a good portion of the wall caved in, revealing the huge hand and white furred sleeves of the Master's signature coat. A roar of anger accompanied it as the hand grasped around the man covering his whole body and dragging him out of the room and down to the main guild hall the reveal the titanic, muscled figure of Makarov, grown to a such a size he only just grazed the guild ceiling. And he was not happy.

"Master! What's wrong?" Mira asked up to the giant, after coming out of the destroyed office and up to the second floor balcony.

She had never seen the master this angry. Veins were popping out of his forehead and his muscles were taut and bulging. His breath was ragged and a crushing pressure of pure magic had filled the room. A few members of the guild had fainted and others were brought to their knees. In their beds, Lucy shivered, her body recognizing the massive threat; just by being in the guild masters proximity. The only one not affected at all by this was the man who Makarov had in his clutches. The chains binding him were slowly crushing his arms and his chest, and the master squeezed ever harder. The shrieking of metal filled the hall, but no other sound joined it. No screams or groans of pain. No whimper of fear or any hint of emotion behind those blue-flashing goggles. Finally the master spoke.

"Where. Is. She."

He did not raise his voice and spoke slowly, but the anger and purpose was so thick in his voice that several members of Fairy tail whimpered. A white aura had begun to surround the Guild Master and the floorboards began to buckle at his weight.

"Query: Designation required for 'she.'

The Guild master growled at the man and applied more pressure. Metal began to break as the chains shattered. And the man's armour began folding into itself. An audible crack could be heard as one of the man's arm snapped and bent backwards, confirming a broken arm. Still the man uttered not one complaint.

"The woman who killed Gray!" The master brought the man close to his face. "Your comrade who fought Kagura and hurt my family! The woman who dared to hurt Fairy Tail!"

"Designation: Angel. Approximately 25 meters, 180 degrees."

"Damn you!" The Master shouted. "Stop talking riddles and tell me where-"

"I'm looking for the Fairy Tail guild? Am I in the right place?" A sudden voice rings out.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a woman had opened the guilds double doors and was now standing in the middle of the guild. The guild had a curious reaction to her appearance. One side of the guild was surprised for obvious reasons. But the next thought they had was the woman's beauty. She was wearing a strange combination of grey bodysuit and black silken dress. A skin tight suit that didn't seem to prohibit her movement, as thought it was a second layer of skin covered her arms and undeniably ample chest. The dress started at her hips and was bonded to the suit. It hung just above her ankles and a slit revealed more bodysuit covering her legs. Every muscle, sinew and even scar was revealed and on display, screaming 'I earned these through hard training, and even harder fighting.' Her hair was a dull white and had been cut short to it didn't reach her shoulders. At any other time, she would instantly have been hit on and flirted with by many of the men of Fairy Tail, and even now it crossed their minds, although they dared not act on it.

However, the other side of the room had a look of horror and shock plastered across their faces. The two sides exchanged glances at each other and silently questioned each other's facial expressions. However being able to see her face directly, Makarov, the man he had clasped in one hand and Mira could see the full picture. While one half of her face was perfect in every way, the other had been perfectly destroyed. Her eye was no longer there anymore, only a dark slit where her eyelids lay lack there, dead. The surrounding skin of her face was scorched and burnt, covering the same side of her face and only ended close to the woman's neck.

Suitably angered to not be disgusted or surprised by the woman's sudden appearance the guild master turned his head to the woman.

"Fairy Tail is not receiving visitors today, please return at another time." The Master growled menacingly.

"Apologies I was only looking for my-." The woman continued, seemingly unintimidated, as impossible as it should have been, walking further into the room, before stopping and looking past the Guild master and then sighed. "Ahhhhh Felix you aren't making this easy on me are you?"

The Guild Master hesitated and glanced from the newcomer to his crushed victim. He then pondered something before slowly speaking once again.

"Query. Where is the one who killed Gray? Where is Angel?" He spoke, looking into the blue goggles of the trapped man.

The newly coined Felix replied without hesitation. "Designation Angel, 5 meters. 180 degrees."

As the master turned around exactly 180 degrees, all eyes turned to the scarred woman, who cocked her still existing eyebrow at the Master.

"Who's Gra-?"

From out of nowhere, a huge tidal wave came crashing down upon the woman, crushing her against the floor. A piercing scream hurt the ears of the assembled mages. Juvia was levitating in the air, a whirlpool of frothing water pouring down from her legs, raising her up until she was parallel with the second floor balcony.

"Murderer! You killed Juvia's love! You killed Juvia's love and you don't even know his name!" Juvia cried. The tears pouring from her face, only adding to the maelstrom that now battered the woman. "Die! Die! DIE!"

With each exclamation of death, the wall of water rose from the woman, and crashed down again. The members of Fairy Tail could only look on in shock at the wrath Juvia had brought upon Gray's supposed killer. The newcomer was flattened against the floorboards and held there by the constant pressure of gallons of water. No one moved as the water flowed back into Juvia's whirlpool. The woman lay there for a few seconds more before, coming to one knee and rising to her feet. She turned to Juvia and raised her arm, palm facing Juvia. A grimace crossing her face was her only indication she had felt anything. Water and blood had mixed in the pit of her eye socket and made her appear to be crying bloody tears.

"Stop. My fight is not with you, psyker." She growled.

"Juvia has a fight with you!" The rain woman cried.

A large blue magic circle appeared at her feet and the whirlpool at her feet span ever faster and grew considerably. Many guild members scrambled to move out of the way. Even the Master beat a hasty retreat. What caught his attention however was his captive's lack of action. Felix was just staring at the two fighting women.

"Not going to help your comrade brat?" Makarov questioned.

The man looked up at him.

"Correct."

"And why not? Do you not fight when your comrades are threatened?"

 **"Tornado of Tears!"** Juvia screamed, sending the colossal water tornado, spiraling towards her opponent, who stood there unmoving.

With her arm outstretched towards Juvia. The woman turned her head and looked back at the Master of Fairy tail. Their eyes locked and the Master found the answer he was looking for.

"There is no threat." The hooded man replied.

Just before the tornado struck, the woman roared at the top of her lungs.

 _ **"Emperor's Wrath!"**_

A massive beam of pure white fire exploded from the woman's hand. The tornado was simply obliterated, the water vaporizing around the beam of energy, which continued on towards Juvia.

 **"Water barrier!"**

A bubble of water quickly surrounded Juvia, before the burning white tide of flames crashed against it. Juvia dropped down to the ground to try and avoid the beam, but it simply followed her. The barrier held for the better part of a second before vaporizing like before. Juvia screamed as her magical water body bubbled and hissed against the flames that were slowly evaporating her very being.

"Stop!" A cry rang out. "I said STOP!"

The beam of flames suddenly diverted its attention away from Juvia, leaving her slowly melting away into the floorboards. Beaten and broken, but only unconscious. The beam then split into several tendrils and filtered into the waiting mouth of the Fire Dragon Slayer. A similar look of rage was stricken across the salamanders face as well.

'I still have a bone to pick with you!" Natsu mumbled in between devouring the steady stream of white flames that continued to pour from the woman's hand. "All of them!"

Natsu's belly and cheeks began to expand as he absorbed the woman's attack. Forgetting Juvia for the moment, the woman began advancing on Natsu.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" She spoke once she had gotten almost within touching distance of Natsu, magic power almost being forced down his throat.

"By… By…" Natsu's angry features soon turned to confusion.

The woman hadn't stopped feeding him the white flames she had used against Juvia. Usually a foe would realize their mistake by now. But she didn't stop. Natsu could feel the flames coursing through his body, sending fire into his stomach and making him stronger. He felt it burning inside his…

'Wait… Burning?' Natsu thought

The salamander began to cough on the flames, sending small embers down to the floor, setting fire to the floorboards around him. Soon he began to gag. And then he started to choke.

"H…Hot. So hot." Natsu choked out, seemingly unaware he was speaking out loud.

"WHAT!" Came the unanimous cry from Fairy Tail.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Happy cried from the sidelines.

"Where have you been?!" A random member of Fairy Tail asked.

Natsu knew fire. Perhaps more than anyone else. He had felt heat. From Igneel, from other fire mages and even his own attacks. But he hadn't been burnt in his entire life. He had just been too damn resistant to heat.

"Resistant. Not immune."

Natsu panicked. The woman had said that. The woman had said that and she was looming right over him, staring into his eyes. How had she heard him? He was sure he hadn't said anything. Natsu slammed his mouth shut, to stop himself from burning from the inside out. And he was blasted back by the remaining white fire beam for his troubles. He forcefully carved out a large trench in the floor, wooden boards broken and scorched as the beam continued to crash into him sending him into the wall. Finally, stopping her destructive onslaught, the woman walked up to Natsu once again who was now sitting up against the far wall, only staying upright because he was imbedded in it. He began to remove himself from the wall, but an invisible force was crushing him against it. He could only gather the strength to raise his head to look up at his opponent.

"Gotta say lady. You've got the tastiest flames, I've ever eaten." He chuckled softly, perhaps due to a concussion.

The woman stopped her advance and cocked her head to the side. Natsu began to feel a small itching at the back of his mind, and he noticed the woman's eyes begin to glaze over slightly. Suddenly she visibly recoiled, a look of sharp pain on her face but this disappeared as quickly as it arrived. She looked confused at first, but she now smiled down at Natsu.

"Why thank you. On behalf of the Immortal God Emperor of Mankind, I thank you for slaying the Daemons known as Lullaby and Deliora." However her smiled turned into a scowl one more. "I also accuse you of allowing a community of Daemons to live freely, as well as defending them. However, your actions have allowed more to live than would have died. You must now choose. The quick path to Mercy or the eternal path to Forgiveness." The woman gestured to the surrounding mages of Fairy Tail. "All of you must choose."

* * *

"And why must we!" Came the booming voice of Erza Scarlet.

The woman locked eyes with the interrupting woman and once again surprise could be seen across her face. The woman she now faced had came out of Fairy Tail's medical wing. She recognized her as the flying armoured woman from before. At first she believed her to be a mutant with bat-like wings, but it appeared that she was a psyker like all the rest. She had shot her bolt pistol at the winged warrior, hoping to bring her down. She had not expected the armour to shred like paper and slice up the woman's eye. A bonus granted, but still unexpected. But now the same warrior stood before her, with no injury whatsoever. Her eye was there again, despite the damage from shrapnel it took. Her skull was still intact with no pieces of jutting metal still lodged in the bone. Her full recovery to her original self should have been impossible.

"Hold for now, psyker. I have decided to delay your punishment despite how much it galls me. How did you recover from your injuries?"

Erza, surprised by the sudden change of subject, became defensive.

"Why do you ask? What concern is it to you?" Erza immediately regretted her decision, as she saw the woman's empty eye socket twitch slightly.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am no murder of mortals." The woman returned once more to the center of the room. "I offer you a deal."

The Master of Fairy Tail almost choked in anger at the woman's statement. "A deal! You come to our Guild, our home, after killing our family and you want a deal."

"Gray is still alive."

Silence suddenly dominated the hall. No one dared talk, some dared not even breath. All turned to the Master for guidance. Surely it was some lie. Some ruse to catch them off guard. A mumble of 'Gray-sama' came from an unconscious Juvia.

"You're lying! I saw what you did to Gray." Erza retorted.

"Yes, you are correct. But that does not change the fact that Gray is alive and in my… 'custody.' He used some sort of blood ice copy to fool me. He confronted me shortly after and I captured him. It was pathetic really. He could have escaped rather easily."

"What do you want?" Makarov replied.

"Master you can't be-!"

"Quiet!" Makarov, still as a giant and clutching Felix, looked at the woman. "I said what do you want."

The woman smiled "In exchange for the release of Gray… relatively unharmed, you will release Felix from your possession. Usually I don't ransom for subordinates, but this case is very much exceptional."

"No! Master, you cannot do this!" Erza started once again.

The woman turned on Erza quickly.

"Can't he?" The woman once again faced the Master, but looked up at the one in Makarov's clutches. "Felix if you would, what is the latest method to retrieve information from captured enemies?"

"Query: Captive designation equals or higher than Beta?"

"Negative."

"Information received through data spike."

"And?" Erza questioned.

"A data spike is placed into a subject's head, and using neural feedback and other methods and devices you can't even imagine, extracts the memories from that person. Forcefully." The woman explained. "For full detailed coverage of a subject's life, the data spike is drilled slowly through a victim's skull while he is still alive and awake." The woman replied.

Silence dominated the hall once again. Several moments and dozens of people blinking in shock, later a massive uproar of surprise, terror and insults followed.

"I said QUIET!" The Master yelled. Glaring giant sized daggers at the woman, he continued. "What else do you want?"

"Ah so you're intelligent enough to realize I'm not finished. Good. You will show me exactly how Erza regained the use of her eye and you will restore my own eye to it's original state."

This surprised the Master somewhat. Artificial eyes were certainly not commonplace, but a doctor able to replace an eye was still found easily enough. But he refrained to mention this.

"And in exchange?"

"I will agree to a truce between you and I. I shall no longer forcefully and physically pursue or harm any of your members for heresy and for being psykers as long as they do not involve any further daemonic pacts of any kind. You will not interfere with my business, though I highly doubt you have heard of me. And finally I will have access to this guildhall whenever I please to ascertain you have upheld our bargain."

"…" The Master growled his annoyance but something in the woman's eyes stopped him from retorting.

"Further details of this truce will be discussed later, while we exchange hostages and my eye is replaced."

"Deal." The Master mumbled, and before any of his guild dissented added in a stern voice. "No one is to hurt or insult this woman, until this deal has been worked out. Mavis help anyone…" His gaze passed around the room. "ANYONE who does."

"Thank you for your co-operation. You shall release Felix and he shall move to the location I am keeping Gray, to bring him back to this location. This will take the better part of the day. While that is happening, you shall treat my eye and we will discuss this agreement of truce between us."

"Unacceptable. You shall tell me where Gray is and I shall send someone to find him."

"I was not asking."

"Neither was I."

The two titans stood off against each other. Not of body (perhaps in Makarov's case), but of the sheer aura they commanded. The crushing pressure of magic energy returned now more than ever and it was joined by something else. Something different. After a brief staring contest, the woman smiled once more. Such a caring smile, yet it had such a sadistic meaning behind it.

"Felix can you send word to The Hold, about Grays release."

"Negative. Communications array is malfunctioning. Interrogations will continue." Felix replied after a few sparks were sent flying from his backpack.

Makarov looked at the man. His backpack had been destroyed. Crumpling against the man's back, almost as though it was folded in on itself, the metal was bent and frayed. The metal rod that originally lay on his back had been snapped off when Makarov pulled him through the wall. The Master growled at himself for his unwitting error.

"I see." The woman said. "Will The Hold allow anyone other than you or I to enter?"

"Negative." Came the instant reply.

"Fine! You have made your point. But I still do not trust you. One of my guild will accompany him." Said Makarov.

The woman nodded. "This is acceptable. But it will only slow him down."

"Mira. You will follow Felix."

"Understood Master." Came Mira's startled reply.

Makarov released Felix after setting him down, but before Felix could return to the mysterious woman, a giant hand blocked his path. Makarov brought his gigantic face close to Felix, larger than even his entire body and declared with a whisper;

"If you harm a hair on Mirajane's head, it does not matter where you hide or where you run, I shall find you and make you pay a thousand fold!"

The man looked up at the Master who waited in front of him, his face only 3.567cm away from Makarov's own, and a giant with fire in his eyes and anger in his words. No reaction was evoked from Felix however.

"Understood. Command designation as: Fairy."

The Master's eye twitched somewhat. "Baka." He whispered under his breath. He raised his hand again and allowed him to pass. Felix immediately strode towards his 'Angel.'

Coming face to face with her, she looked him up and down. "Have you been injured?"

Felix was a mess of cloak and metal. His armour was now bent in several places and many pieces had been split open, to reveal yet more metal and wires inside the metal plates. His backpack, rent and malfunctioning, was sending sparks down his back and small bolts of lightning in random directions, although most just seemed to bounce off his red cloak. A small crack was running down the side of his mask, which finished at the edge of one of his goggles. Both goggles were still blinking and flashing blue light. His cloak was in better condition although the edges were tattered and torn. The main problem was his arm, which now hung loosely at his side. It was bent in the opposite direction that it should have been, pointing backwards and into his body. A large scrap of metal that seemed to jut out of his arm had pieced the part of his robe that covered this arm. He was a broken wreck and everyone in Fairy Tail could see it, victim to the Master's anger. Even Makarov himself felt some pity towards him. Although that pity was replaced with eye-popping disbelief when Felix replied.

"Damage minimal."

"Can you operate at peak efficiency?"

"Affirmative."

Suddenly the woman lashed out with both arms. Members of Fairy Tail looked on in disbelief as the woman with half her face intact, the woman who had single handedly defeated, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia, the woman who had threatened the guild master, was now holding, the battered cloaked man in what seemed like a warm embrace.

"Liar." She said. Felix hadn't reacted, his arms still at his sides, while her head was resting on his shoulder. "I expect you back here by sun down Felix Duplem."

And with that, she awkwardly released him and Felix Duplem began striding through the doors of Fairy Tail. Mira realizing her quarry was getting away, scrambled down the stairs and hurried after him. This left the Guild in a awkward silence. All the pent up tension and aggression was suddenly gone, and the aura the woman put out was replaced only by an intense feeling of melancholy. She was now simply waiting in the middle of the guild with her head down and arms slack. The Master, no longer seeing a threat but remaining wary, shrank back down to his original size, which didn't seem to surprise the woman in the slightest. He walked slowly up to the woman. Deciding to try and start over, he adopted a more friendly tone.

"So, what is your name my dear?"

The woman raised her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"My name…" The woman seemed to have a hard time trying to remember. "My name is Katherine."

"Well, Katherine." Makarov smiled the signature Fairy Tail smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **snoogenz: Felix Duplem is a Skitarii Ranger with a T**_ ** _ransuranic Arquebus. He does not feature much in this chapter, apologies, but there is a lot more, explaining his backstory in the chapter after this I promise. Stay tuned._**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Makarov's Office

Fairy Tail guildhall- 2nd floor

"Laxus, I need you to return to Fairy Tail."

After the encounter with their mysterious woman, now known only as Katherine, Makarov had suggested a few minutes of reprieve before they set down to business. He needed to fix his office and make it presentable, as well as make the necessary arrangements to call for Porlyusica. Fairy Tail was tasked with repairing the guildhall, much to their dismay. He also gave the woman bandages and salves for the burns on her face and her eye. Although these excuses were all true, he was playing for time. This woman was dangerous, with an unknown power and an unknown amount of resources backing her up. He had instructed Warren to put out a call to everyone in Fairy Tail he could reach, not to take any more contracts and return to the guildhall as soon as possible. Makarov may have a truce with this woman but he sure as hell didn't trust her.

However Warren telepathy couldn't stretch far enough to find the members of Fairy Tail they needed the most. Some people, even though they were in range just dropped the link instantly. Either they were occupied at the moment or, in this particular case, because they couldn't be bothered.

"Sorry old man, no can do. Got this giant monster I need to kill."

Makarov now had the pleasure of calling up Laxus via Lacrima crystal.

"Damn it Laxus, this is bigger than that! Fairy Tail has come under attack!"

"Again!" Laxus laughed, "I'm sure your other brats can deal with it. Besides there's this hot blonde the monsters got captive. Not gonna miss out on this opportunity."

Makarov growled, he couldn't let another die, because of his own paranoia, as justified as it may be. "Finish the contract and then get to Fairytail ASAP. This threat has been able to beat Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray. Effortlessly. At the same time."

"Wha-" Laxus shouted in surprise before breaking into a fit of coughing. Seeming to compose himself, Laxus spoke up once more. "Well now, as unsurprising as that is, it'll be interesting to see what you've stepped into now. Alright, Oldman. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Find me as soon as you do." Makarov said before ending the call with the wave of his hand.

He sighed. For some reason he couldn't help but regret his decision to get Laxus involved.

"Now that isn't good." Laxus thought as he collapsed on his couch.

No, he wasn't fighting some monster and saving some damsel, he was staying at his apartment in Magnolia. And despite what he said in the past about Natsu and his friends, he had deeply held respect for them. Anyone who was able to defeat even one of them was not a person to be trifled with.

"This isn't good at all." Laxus sighed, speaking out loud.

"What was that, Laxus-sama?" Came a female voice from his bedroom.

The door opened to reveal a tall blonde girl, wrapped up in a towel, leaning against the wall.

"Something's up at the guild."

"Awwww leaving so soon? Can't I persuade you to stay." Smiling, she put her and on her hip and put a curve in her back. "Somehow..."

"Sorry, not this time." Laxus replied going for the door and opening it. He turned around. "Help yourself to anything in the house and then let yourself out."

Before she could reply, he became a blur of lightning and shot down the stairs and out the front door. The girl ran to the window and saw him flash past the houses and up the wall of Fairy Tail to land on the roof. She closed the curtains and pulled out a small black box. After hitting in a number combination, she spoke into the device.

"Designation: 01001100 01100001 01111000 01110101 01110011, on route to Designation: 01001101 01100001 01101011 01100001 01110010 01101111 0111110."

The woman then put the device on the floor and removed the towel. She pulled out a pitch-black suit from a bag inside Laxus's bedroom. She then took a handful of her own hair and pulled it off to reveal a shaven head underneath the wig. A blurt of static burst out of the black device and the woman picked it up.

"Command recognized. Target Designation: 01001100 01100001 01111000 01110101 01110011. Threat level: Beta, Psyker."

* * *

Fairy Tail roof

Laxus opened the door on the roof to get down to Fairy Tail's second floor. He was wearing a dark blue, Lacrima enhanced thermal vest, red jeans and his signature black coat with grey fur lining. And as usual he wore it more as a cloak than a coat. He took this route instead of the front entrance every time he came to Fairy Tail. For one, it was closer to the S class guild board. And secondly it prevented him announcing his presence to everyone in the guild. Many people thought he never visited Fairy Tail, and never saw any of the events that the guild held. He was always off on some quest. Contrary to this, he visited the guild quite frequently. He was always completing contracts and needed a new one. And as for events, not that he would let anyone know, but he watched each one from the sidelines. Laxus sighed. He had so many memories of Fairy Tail. And so many regrets. And now he was beginning to sound like Gramps.

Walking down the steps, he instinctively looked to the S class request board. Someone else had had the same idea. A woman with short dull white hair stood there a hand to her chin in contemplation. He was taken aback at the woman's beauty, but was able to control himself. Then he realized that this woman couldn't be S-class. The S-class Trials hadn't been held in just under a decade.

"I wouldn't take one of those if I were you." Laxus frowned at the woman.

She had just been reaching for a monster hunt contract for 3 million jewels. The woman retracted her hand, but stayed where she was.

"And why would that be?"

Laxus couldn't see the other side of her face, but he could tell she was smiling. Laxus let out an annoyed sigh. This was probably a newbie, who took the Master's allowance of S-class quests too literally and was now way out of her depth.

'I don't have time for this...' Laxus thought.

Putting the fear of Mavis into her will teach her a lesson and stop her from getting herself killed. He walked directly up to the board and used his superior height to lean over her, putting his arm above her against the board and dangerously close. He released a portion of his aura to really scare the girl and reached out with his other hand to tap against the woman's shoulder.

"Because you'll get yourself ki-"

Tap

BOOM!

* * *

Fairytail guild hall- 1st floor

"I can't believe we have to make peace with that woman. After what she did to Gray! That's not MANLY!" Elfman growled.

His sister and fellow guild mates, Lissanna, Natsu, and Erza were huddled round the central table.

"And don't forget about what happened to Lucy." Erza added.

"Quiet please nii-San. She could be anywhere." Lissanna whispered, before looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer and adding. "Natsu, are you listening?"

Wrapped in more bandages, from his brief fight with Katherine, Natsu's head snapped up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about that woman's fire."

BOOM

The group recoiled from the table as Laxus came hurtling from the 2nd floor, breaking the wooden balcony and landing on the central table, shattering it to splinters.

"Again!" A member of Fairy Tail cried. "I just fixed that, after the Master broke it!"

"It's in the family..." Someone else sighed.

Laxus groaned and rolled off the table, coughing up a little blood onto the floor.

"Bitch..." Laxus spluttered in between a cough.

"Do not harm or insult."

Laxus looked up to the splintered balcony where the voice originated.

"I believe that's what your master said." Katherine smiled down at him.

Several members of Fairytail went pale and a large circle cleared around Laxus.

"Bitch!" Laxus shouted.

He raised his arm and clenched his hand into a tight fist. A bolt of lightning shot came shooting through his arm and streaked across the room.

"Laxus don't!" Erza warned. Too late.

His eyes following the bolt, Laxus saw the woman's full face for the first time. One side had been heavily bandaged, almost completely covering half of her face. His subconscious questioned how severe her wounds had to be for the entire side of her face to be covered. The bandages seemed to be fresh as well. The other side of her face was spotless.

"Well. Not for much longer." Laxus thought as his lightning bolt connected with the dead center of her forehead.

An explosion that followed kicked up dust and sent the nearby splinters of the wooden balcony in all directions. The smoke quickly settled and Laxus's vision of the woman returned.

"And now you've breached both of those categories."

Laxus gasped. He had put a considerable amount of magic energy into that bolt. Regrettably he was too surprised and angry to control himself and that shot should have been able to kill any human being it hit. The black dressed woman however was just standing there, her head snapped backwards from the force of Laxus's lightning. The guildhall went silent once again. A curious flapping sound could be heard. Her head slowly rose upright, back to its original position and Laxus got the answer to his question. The bandages on the one side of her face were now shriveled up and blackened, several parts of them had simple disintegrated. A mash up of charred pieces were now flapping up and down across her face, pushed by the white gold aura that now pulsated from her. Laxus felt the enormous pressure oozing from the woman. He had experience fighting tough opponents who utilized their aura like this. Makarov, Guildarts, hell even he had just recently tried to use it on what he thought was a clueless newbie. How wrong he was. This woman's aura threatened to crush every bone in his body, strangle him until he asphyxiated and it made sure he knew there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

"Laxus Dreyer" The woman started. "You will now be judged."

Laxus looked up into the woman's uncovered eye and for a brief second, he could have sworn that the woman's eyes glazed over. At the same time their eyes locked, he felt a itching at the back of his mind, and then a feeling that he had just lost something. A look of disgust came across the woman's features.

"Traitor."

Laxus's eyes widened. She knew. How could she know? Had someone told her? No, this woman wasn't part of Fairy Tail. But she KNEW!

'A Traitor.'

No. He was no traitor, what he had done was for the sake of the guild. Everyone had laughed at them, underestimated them and laughed off the reputations of the members of Fairy Tail who were actually worth a damn.

'Traitor.' The word was replayed over and over again inside his head.

That was how he once thought. Everyone of Fairy Tail was worthless except for him. But he had changed. He was forgiven by the members of Fairy Tail, hadn't he? Hadn't he?

Images of the pain he wrought on his own guild flashed through his mind. Women turned to stone, Freed manipulated and then thrown away, Makarov on his deathbed to die alone, Natsu in bandages with wounds that could only be caused by his lightning. So much pain. And it was all his fault.

But he had been forgiven! Fairy Tail had forgiven him! He had taken his punishment, his exile, and returned a better man. He had been forgiven!

'There is no forgiveness for Traitors.'

No.

'Traitor!'

No!

'TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!' The voice screamed inside his head again and again, relentless, never stopping, not giving him any respite.

Laxus brought his hands to his ears and screamed, "I AM NOT A TRAITOR!"

His eyes bloodshot and his pupils shrunk, Laxus was grinding his teeth together and frothing at the mouth. Guild mates tried to approach, to help him, but all were held back by the crushing aura Katherine had brought to bear, locking them in place.

"Leave him alone! Fight me!" Natsu shouted, but was completely ignored.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU!" Laxus roared, as he pushed himself from the ground floor exploding into the air, trailing lightning, towards Katherine. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Laxus's outstretched fist became wreathed in yellow lightning, until he more resembled a thunderbolt, at such a velocity. The world seemed to move in slow motion for Laxus. He could see his opponent's face as he rocketed towards her. He couldn't think. All Laxus knew was that this woman knew his secrets, the ones he didn't even tell Fairy Tail. He was no longer in control of himself and he didn't want to be. And if he had to suffer the consequences for killing her, so be it. He looked to his opponent once again, and saw into her eyes. The remaining bandages tore off of her face, as Laxus grew ever closer, revealing the true extent of her injuries. A face incinerated and an eye removed. But he didn't notice that. All Laxus saw was the expression on her face. She was smiling. The voice in his head laughed and Laxus now recognised it, as the woman's own. The woman raised her arm and opened her fist, as if to grab something.

"There is no forgiveness for Traitors. You may trick yourself into believing you have been forgiven but in truth you have only blinded yourself."

'There is no turning back now.' Laxus thought back to her. He was so close now, a few more meters and he would end this woman. 5 meters… 2 meters… 2 meters… 2 meters..?

The woman's smile never faded as she flexed the muscles in her fingers and Laxus felt his bones and muscles begin to strain from some invisible force. Natsu and the others looked up in horror at Laxus, who was crying out in pain, suspended in the air just 2 meters away from Katherine and the 2nd floor.

"Telekinesis." Erza muttered, and the remaining guild members soon came to the same conclusion.

"You are lucky Makarov and I have not finalized this truce of ours. Otherwise you would never have gotten this close." The woman's hand clenched into a fist and she dropped her arm.

Laxus was sent crashing back down to the floor. The wooden boards around him splintered and shattered into pieces around him. With a strain of effort he tried to push himself back up to his feet but he collapsed into unconsciousness shortly after. Katherine chuckled to herself.

"When he wakes up, comfort him. The heavy hand is always best followed by a gentle one."

Katherine then walked back from the Balcony and out of sight. The last words the guild members heard from her were: "Makarov, are we discussing this truce, or must I deal with more of your brats?"

Erza could only grit her teeth in frustration. Could they do nothing against her? Not even Laxus could touch her. She looked over to Natsu who was at her side. She could see a fire burning in place of his pupils. Yet there was no look of anger or horror at Katherine's actions. There was only a look of pure admiration. And the fire had turned white.

* * *

"So. Let us get down to business." Katherine started with an air of confidence around her.

The Angel and the Master of Fairy Tail were sitting across from each other, inside Makarov's office. A small table had been placed in the center of the room, a small map of the area around Magnolia lying on its wooden surface. The two people in the room were complete opposites. A tall woman who oozed confidence, with everything to gain facing the small man who was both angered and terrified by her actions and presence, with everything to lose.

"This truce will consist of three points." Katherine held up her fingers, counting up from one. "One; neither party will attempt to harm or hinder the other. I will not attack any of your members and you will not interfere with any of my business unless permission has been granted."

"And who will grant this permission?" Makarov asked.

"For matters involving your guild, you. For matters involving me or any of my associates, myself."

'There are more people like her?' Makarov thought in alarm.

"Two; either party can request the help of the other. The party's leader, using the same system I just outlined, must confirm this. And three; I am given one hundred percent access to this guild. I can also request interviews with each guild member as I please."

"I agree on the first 2 terms. However the third is unacceptably one sided. I have a counter offer." Makarov spoke.

"Go on. I'm listening." Katherine leaned forward and put her weight onto her elbows, her fingers interlocked and propping up her head.

"You may visit the guild when you please, but you will be escorted at all times. You may not enter areas we determine to be off limits."

Katherine's empty eye socket twitched and her one eye flashed her annoyance. The Master of Fairy Tail pretended not to notice and continued.

"You can request interviews, but these will be completely voluntary. The interviewee can cancel the interview at any time."

"Anything else?" Katherine muttered.

"This condition works both ways. When Gray has been returned to the Guild, we can conduct out own investigations and interviews of your base of operations. Areas that you wish to remain secret can be off limits, same as ours."

"Agreed."

"That simple?" Makarov asked surprised.

"Yes." Katherine confirmed as the pair reached across the table and shook hands.

Both of them settled back in their chairs, Makarov took a sip out of the cup of water that was placed on the table. Katherine's glass remained untouched and the woman herself unmoving. The room remained silent for a few moments before Makarov spoke up once more.

"And now, we are going to discuss a few things, between you and I." Makarov said.

"And you believe you are in a position to make demands?"

"Yes. If you truly have the power to kill my family, and I, you would have already done so. You want something more than a replacement for your eye. Something from Fairy Tail."

"Clever, but none the less correct." Katherine crossed her right leg over her left knee. "As I give nothing for free, just like life, we will play a Game of Exchange."

"Game of Exchange?" Makarov questioned."

"We will both question the each other in our own way, until both are satisfied. But…" Katherine and the Master's eyes locked, and he felt a small itching at the back of his head. "Be careful. You may not like my answers."

The Master shook his head to get rid of the headache. "Fair enough then. Why have you been attacking Fairy Tail?"

"I have not been." Katherine smiled. "Your guild has been attacking me."

"I highly doubt anyone in the guild would attack you without good reason too." Makarov said, looking at the woman across from him in disbelief.

"I was simply on a hunt. They interfered."

"A hunt?" Makorov paused before his mind connected the dots. "Kagura! You were hunting Kagura! Why?"

"She had been possessed by a Daemon blade known as Archenemy. She struck some bargain with the daemon inside the sword, and it came back to bite her. I was doing my duty, but before I could destroy the daemon properly, your guild interfered and attacked me. I then had to defeat your daemon summoner before returning to finish the job."

"We don't have any demon summoners in this guild." Makarov countered. "It was strictly forbidden by the Magic council centuries ago."

"Oh, so your blonde haired girl didn't summon 12 daemons and then ordered them to kill me." She sighed. "I was quite impressed really. No one I know could summon a daemon that quickly, let alone 12 of them."

"Lucy? She uses celestial spirits, not demons."

"Different name, different face. Same thing." Katherine leant back in her chair and closed her eyes, adding an air of finality to her statement.

Makorov could think of a few people who would rebuke that statement, but he couldn't say anything to raise her ire. Thinking back to what he had seen, he knew Katherine hadn't attacked anyone in the guild who hadn't first attacked her first. Juvia and Natsu had done something to hinder her.

"Why were you and Laxus fighting?"

"Fighting?" Katherine laughed. "You call that a fight?"

"Answer the question please." The Master scowled.

"He thought I was one of your new recruits. I was looking at your S-class contracts and he tried to intimidate me, physically and verbally." From nowhere the confident aura and smile disappeared, only to be replaced with an emotionless mask. "I was insulted, which you yourself stated was forbidden. So I taught him a lesson."

Makarov brought his hand to cover his chin and was unconsciously biting his thumb. That was Laxus. Not saying he didn't deserve being knocked down a peg, but what had this woman done to him?

"That reminds me." Katherine added." Is there anyone else you called to return home? And do you believe any of them are strong enough to defeat me?"

Makarovs face showed his shock at the woman's question, but he composed himself.

"Yes, I have called for additional members to return to the guild. You're too much of an unknown. I know too little about you, so I do not trust you."

"And?" Katherine prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"And yes. He can." The master finished.

"I look forward to meeting him." The smile on Katherine's face returned.

Makarov coughed. "Who really are you?"

"I already told you."

"I mean, what do you do? Why are you here?"

"In this world I am a daemon slayer. I came here to kill the daemon Archenemy as I have already said. I had no interest for a guild of psykers. There's enough of you on this planet that they cease to surprise me. We only met because you captured my companion."

"Psyker?" Makarov wondered out loud. "We are mages."

"Once again different name, same thing."

"You say that as though we are lower than you." Makarov growled. "Are you not a _mage_ as well?"

"Not in the same way as well. My power comes from both the same place as you and a higher power."

"And what higher power is that?"

"The God Emperor of mankind." Katherine's eyes drifted upwards into space, a look of awe and reverence on her face.

"Your power comes from a God? I find that hard to believe."

"Not a god. The God." Katherine's eyes snapped back into line with Makarovs. "And you should. You should."

Unwilling to push her further, if the zealous passion burning in her eyes was anything to go by, Makarov asked another question.

"What do you want? Why the sudden truce?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was looking for allies?" Katherine queried.

Makavov looked back at her suspiciously, but remained silent.

"Well it is true. As much as I hate to admit." She frowned. "Your little guild has so much potential ready to be unlocked."

"And why us? Considering your line of work, Demon slaying was it? I'm sure you would find more specialized help."

Katherine suddenly started laughing. Long and hard, she even bent forwards, her arms to her stomach. It took almost a minute for her to settle down again, in between bouts of laughter each time she tried to compose herself.

"Oh that's rich." Katherine finished her manic laughter with a small chuckle. "Let me tell you a story about what happened a few weeks after I first arrived here."

Makarov shuffled awkwardly in his chair. This woman was too unpredictable. He felt like she could kill him without a second thought in one moment, and like he wanted to laugh with her the next. Katherine didn't seem to notice the Master's discomfort.

"I came across another guild or school for psykers." Katherine continued.

"Mages" Makarov muttered, but was once again ignored.

"At first they seemed promising. They practiced what they called Demon Slaying Magic. A lost art apparently, only taught here." Katherine sighed. "I was impressed initially. They showed me several techniques and I saw there use against demons to a degree, but nothing special."

"There is a school that taught Demon slaying magic?" Makarov thought. "That must have a relation to Dragon and God slayer magic and she calls it nothing special?"

"Then I asked them a question." Katherine leant back in her chair. "How many demons have you slain? And do you know what they said?"

"How many?" Makorov asked, if only to humor her.

"None." Katherine's arms lay on the armrests and her hands began to tighten, sounds of straining wood beginning to fill the room. "Not a single actual daemon slayer in a school that taught Demon Slayer Magic!" Once again her aura shifted, to become more relaxed, and Katherine released her grip on her chair. "But your guild, I have been told has killed two demons, each the size of a fortress wall!"

"There are additional circumstances that allowed us to kill those demons." Makarov thought as he took another sip of water to hide his surprise.

"So I will be interviewing your guild members to see who has what it takes to be a daemon slayer."

Makarov choked on his water before shouting back at Katherine.

"You can't take any one from my guild! I wont let you!" Makarov had begun to grow in size, until he was almost twice the size of Katherine and he was bearing down upon her menacingly.

"I did not say anything about taking your people from you." Katherine corrected, her eyes closed, leaning back in her chair, completely un-intimidated "As you said before this is completely voluntary. Guild members who I deem fit to be a daemon slayer can choose for themselves if they want to actually become one. They will spend time training with my associates and me. They will remain in your guild and will even be paid." Katherine stood up from her chair and walked past Makarov to the exit. "I believe it is time for your healer to fix my eye."

Calming down, Makarov began thinking to himself. 'No one in Fairy Tail would abandon the guild to work for her, but I need to keep an eye on Katherine.'

Something then snapped into Makarovs mind as Katherine reached the door.

"Wait!"

Katherine stopped at the door and turned her head to face Makarov.

"Yes?"

"I've asked my questions, yet you have asked few. Was this not an exchange?" Makarov asked.

Katherine smiled and Makarov could see her eyes glaze over and a familiar itch crept into his mind.

"I have asked all the questions I need."

"What?" Makarov spluttered.

The woman's smile only grew wider. "Say hello to Mavis for me." Katherine finished as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **snoogenz: Indeed they are, indeed they are. Theres more on the assassin in this chapter.**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Time passed with no one seeing the Angel, and some hoped, she would never return. But others knew that they were never that lucky. She apparently returned a good while after, but nobody saw her. A new poster was added to both the general guild board and the S-class board on the second floor. And so the first Fairy Tail daemon slayer trials were announced. As per the agreement Katherine made, the trials were completely voluntary. But that didn't mean she wouldn't stoop to underhanded tactics. Anyone who wanted to apply could simply sign his or her name on the bottom of the poster.

"Is she joking?" Erza started, completely bewildered. "No one would even consider this after what she's done!"

A few members of Fairy Tail nodded their heads in agreement, while others simply looked away. No one had written a single name down and many hadn't even looked at the message. To most mages of Fairy Tail who saw the poster it simply read; DAEMON HUNTER TRIALS, MAKAROVS OFFICE, COME PREPARED OR NOT AT ALL. A curious squiggle of jumbled and overlapping letters with no understandable meaning followed after, and underneath that was a large box for a person to sign.

Natsu exited the medical wing, just back from visiting a recovering Lucy, and seeing the commotion he approached the message board. His mouth opened to say something, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes bulged wide as he read the poster. He shot into motion and grabbed a pencil from the board and signed his name down in the box. To the pink haired dragon slayer, the unintelligible writing read; WHAT HAPPENED TO IGNEEL? HAVE YOU STOPPED LOOKING?

"Hey Salamander, what's up?" Gajeel asked. "What's on the board?"

Gajeel too looked at the board and he too froze. He strode up to the board, signed his name down and walked off. To Gajeel it read; WHAT HAPPENED TO METALICANA? HAVE YOU GIVEN UP?

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levi asked in concern.

Gajeel muttered something, but then disappeared after Salamander. Levi turned to the mages closest to the guild board.

"What's happened with Gajeel?"

"No idea." Erza answered. "He just took one look at that poster and shot off after Natsu."

"What poster?" Levi said, turning to the board, and froze.

She blushed and, embarrassed, walked up to the board, and wrote her name down. She quickly ran off and out of sight.

"What the hell is going on!" Erza shouted, but no one answered her. They were as confused as her.

More and more people began looking at the poster Katherine had left. Some had no reaction to it and ignored it. Some, usually the ones who had previous encounters with demons, signed their name down. This would have included Gray and no one would have faulted him for doing so. But Gray was still being held captive by the Angel. However, there were a chosen few who all acted exactly like Natsu, Gajeel and Levi had. They each stopped dead, and acted in some form of shock from reading the poster and then signed immediately. This included Elfman and surprisingly Laxus, who had shook uncontrollably, before writing his name down and fleeing the guild. Each had read something different to the previous mage who read the poster. And each now had personal reasons for joining the daemon hunter trials.

Erza was utterly bewildered. She had watched person after person sign their names down and she had no idea why. She sighed and gave up, seeking to bury her sorrows in a giant strawberry cake.

'I hope Mira gets back soon.' She thought. 'I wonder what she would think of all this.

* * *

Mira and Felix, her ever silent, yet clanking companion had been walking for a day now. Mira was very much impressed by the man's stamina. He had stridden through fields and forests, crushed rocks under his metal boots and even strode straight through a running river. It was only because Mira had requested a break that they finally made camp for the night. Well, Mira had made camp. Felix had simply sat down on a nearby log, waiting, with a rifle resting on his shoulder. He had only moved or helped Mira when he was specifically asked to.

Felix was in the same getup as he had been before, red cloak over battered metal plate, and wearing a full-face gas mask with glowing blue lenses. Except his arm had now been reset to its usual position. As they walked away from Magnolia and away from civilization, he had slowly twisted it back into place. The grinding and crunching sound sent birds flocking away and set Mira's teeth on edge. The rifle he carried was similar to the sniper rifle he used atop the Fairy Tail rooftop, except smaller and lacking a scope, and had replaced the box shaped magazine with a revolving cylinder. When Mira questioned what it was and what it fired Felix simply, or not so simply replied with:

"Weapon designation: Galvanic rifle. Payload: Servitor bullets."

Felix had found it, a few miles away from Magnolia, underneath the shadow of a tree. A metal trap door had been camouflaged into the grassy landscape and the metal masked man had pulled out the rifle, several round metal ammunition magazines and several tools that he attached to his backpack. The tools he took out one at a time as they walked and then used them to start fixing his armour to the best of his abilities.

Back to the present, with the forest surrounding them and the stars dotting the sky, Mira and Felix were sat around a campfire. The take-over Mage had gotten tired of her temporary companion' blue glaring mask glaring at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I cannot blink."

"What?" Mira said, ironically, blinking half a dozen times.

"I cannot blink." Felix repeated.

"Why not?"

"During induction into the ranks of the Skitarii, my eyelids were removed."

"Why would anyone do that!?" Mira shouted in disgust.

"So I may always collect data in the quest for knowledge." Felix stated. It was as though he was reciting out of a book. "My eyes have been replaced with lenses that enhance my sight. Just as a data tether has been incorporated into my cortex to enhance my mind."

"You have machines... Robotics in your body?"

"Correct."

The tables turned, as Mira now stared at Felix. She could see the wires and metal across his entire body. The rent in his armour, around his broken arm revealed metal pistons and rods imitating the bones in a human arm.

"How much of you is... mechanical?"

"I am comprised of exactly forty nine point nine percent bionics."

"Oh my god! What did they put in you? Who turned you into... This?" Mira exclaimed pointing at Felix

"The tech priests of Sacred Mars implanted augmentations, such as mechanical legs and my right arm, a rebreather integrated with my throat, a pain dampener and a emotion suppressor into my brain." Felix replied in perfect clarity, except for the mechanical static marring his voice. "My vocal cords have also been altered to allow for machine cant, and most of my flesh and bones has been replaced with titanium permasteel alloy, and micro-cable tendons."

"Half of what you said I barely understood, but why do you need an emotion suppressor?" Mira asked. "Can you not feel sadness? Or happiness?"

"Correct. I feel nothing, but logic. In my life of fragile flesh and bone, I was betrayed. My rage became my only solace, harming both my enemies and the one I love..." Felix stopped suddenly, his voice stuttering off into mechanical garble.

Whirs and clicks sounded from behind his mask and the light within his mask flickered. A bolt of electricity shot from his backpack and struck him on the back of the head, sending recoiling forwards.

"And my allies." He finished, lifting his head back up.

"What was that?" Mira shouted, both in confusion and worry.

Felix turned his head to the side.

"Query: clarify previous query?"

"Nevermind."

"Psyker. Query: I require a heat source." He blurted, holding up a large can that seemed to have a flame thrower attachment to it. "Heating tool malfunctioning."

Mira rolled her eyes, but understood the gist of what Felix said. The takeover Mage channeled some of her energy into her hand, and then focused it into her finger. It shifted and changed, forming a taloned finger made of segmented bone plates. A purple flame lit at the end of her finger. But Felix instantly recoiled, and Mira swore he began reaching for his gun.

"I require heat. Fire." Felix clarified. "Not warpfire."

Mira shook her head in disbelief. In her mind it was the same thing. But she obliged him nevertheless. She picked up a branch from nearby and held her finger close, lighting the tip on fire without the flames touching it. Natural orange flames licked the air and slowly devoured the wood branch. She held it towards Felix.

"Satisfactory. May the Machine Spirits thank and forgive you." Felix said, holding the tip of the can to the branch.

After a short hiss of gas, the igniter at the tip of the flamethrower attachment caught fire. He pushed a lever on the can and the fire became focused into a cutting flame. He turned it upon his torn armour and began welding the metal back into place, fixing his bionic arm. Mira watched in fascination as Felix went through each and every one of the tools at his back and fixed his battered suit of plate armour, a crumpled backpack and a broken robotic arm. By the time he was finished, his equipment looked half new. Still covered in scrapes and small crumple zones where the metal had been bent into place, but much better than he had previously been. Once he had completed his repairs, he set down his tools and turned back to Mira.

"Query: Data on proximate psyker limited. Requesting additional data." Felix asked, or at least Mira though he was asking for something. She could never tell with him.

"You want to know more about me?" She tried to clarify, pointing at her self.

"Correct. Details on psyker's powers would be appreciated. Some form of transformation assumed from previous encounter."

Mira sighed; she couldn't help but feel guilt for that. She had essentially chased him off a three-story building.

"If by psyker you mean Mage then, yes my magic is transformation magic."

"Designation Mage. Ancient word used for psyker. Designation Magic. Ancient word for warpcraft." Felix paused for a moment and seemed to remember something. "Conclusion: Different name, different face. Same thing."

"Please refrain from calling me Psyker." Mira frowned, asking, but not believing he would comply.

"Query. Please clarify. Is that not what you are?"

"Yes I am a Mage... A psyker." Mirajane told him, but before he ended the conversation she added: "but my name is Mira. Just like the Angel is called Katherine."

Felix seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Very well. Designation for proximate psyker: Mira."

"Thank you."

"Clarify 'transformation magic.'" Felix continued the original question.

"Ah yes. My magic is transformation magic. It allows me to transform into other things, including other people. One moment." Mira said and stood up and stared at Felix.

A few moments passed with nothing.

"Query: Why are you staring at me?"

A poof of smoke erupted from Mira and once again Felix recoiled and reached for his gun. In Mira's place was another Skitarri ranger. Felix looked at the ranger and realized it was him. It was exactly him, down to the individual scratch's on his armour. Another puff of smoke and Mira returned to her original form.

"See?" She smiled, amused at how confused Felix acted. She couldn't say looked because, well, he was wearing a mask.

"Fascinating. Conclusion: Transformation similar to methods of Callidus Temple agents, excluding use of polymorphine." The lenses of Felix's gas mask blinkered and shone. "Request to clarify further powers."

"I specialise in a takeover magic called Demon Soul." Mira continued. "Once I have fought a demon and exhausted it, I can absorb its soul and the transform into an aspect of that demon, using it in battle."

A bolt of lightning struck out from Felix's backpack and hit him in the back of the head again.

"What was that?"

"Designation: Emotive selector. Calms emotions." Felix answered and looked into Mira's eyes. "Side effects of daemonic absorption?"

"No major side affects, no." Mira frowned, but the question made her think. When she transformed she was always more aggressive and sadistic than she normally was. "Other than that I get a lot more violent. Towards my enemies of course." She smiled and looked down in embarrassment.

Another bolt of lighting hit Felix.

"Why is it doing that?" Mira asked, slightly concerned.

"Information exceeds Primus grade data. My emotions are running out of control." Felix saw Mira blink in confusion. "I am getting excited."

"Is... Primaris grade data good?"

"There is no higher grade than Primaris." Felix almost shouted. Almost. "Request demonstration."

"Sorry, but my power isn't to be take that lightly."

"Acceptable and true. Retracting request. Will observe and document when more appropriate."

'Well at least he is polite.' Mira thought.

Perhaps Mira had misjudged him. It seemed that there was much more to Felix Duplem than the emotionless grunt of the Angel than she had first thought.

* * *

Mira spent hours into the night questioning Felix with some success. The discovery of other worlds out there boggled her mind. But the idea of forge worlds, sprawling planet sized weapons factories and wars that spanned hundreds of worlds also terrified her. And for anyone to live in such a place! Mira suddenly pitied Felix. The surgery and modifications to his body were horrendous. Crude and brilliant at the same time, she had seen nothing like them. And worst Felix was a victim of all this. He had been broken, changed and indoctrinated into accepting his situation.

Born on a planet, known as Mars, Sacred Mars, the Red Planet, home of the Cult Mechanicus. It had so many names. He was raised in House Taranis, the brotherhood of Knights that helped protect Mars. Felix had been born into luxury. A noble. But from what she was able to wring out of the red-cloaked man, these weren't the nobles of Fiore, pompous, fat and lazy individuals. These were fighting men. Selfless soldiers. Ready to die for what they believed in. But Felix never reached that stage. In a trial all noble sons took, the Ritual of Becoming, a rival faction had sabotaged the proceedings, causing Felix to be cast out, alienated. Accused and abused as a liar and a cheat. Felix's entire world has come crashing down around him, but he did not fall with it. He did not break down, he did not weep, nor did he beg. He exploded. In a society build solely on the idea of honour and chivalry, he was left with nothing but anger in his soul. He was consumed by it and many would-be harassers were beaten into the dust. All he had was his rage and his body. That was until, he was forced into the Legiones Skitarii as per agreement his knightly house had with the forge world of Mars. Those who failed the trial would be conscripted into the Skitarii and become the mailed fist of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Kicking and screaming, he was sedated and operated on. Cut and stitched, added to and taken from. He was eighteen when he became a Skitarii ranger. And now he was two hundred and nineteen, any ageing piece of his body that failed was cut away and replaced with neurocircuitry and bundles of micro wires that mimicked skin and flesh. Forty nine point nine percent of his body was now artificial. The fifty point one percent of him that remained was kept functioning by rejuvenation technology that surpassed even magic. The more she listened the more heartbroken Mira became.

But then something changed. On the field of a nameless battlefield, Felix killed a daemon and thereby saved the life of a Living Saint, as he called her. Angel. Katherine. Whatever she was called. And he had been instructed to take off his mask by the Angel. The Saint Katherine had instantly requisitioned him from the Skitarii legions and he became part of her personal retinue. He had recited what Katherine had told him in her chambers, aboard a huge spaceship known as a strike cruiser. Back on his world, she was supposed to be his consort when he passed his trial and she had fought bitterly to try to clear his name. But she had discovered the foul play too late. The rival family was shamed and ordered to commence a penance crusade through something known as the Eye of Terror. Felix however, had already been shipped to the Mars' forges and quickly operated on to become one of the Skitarii. By the time Katherine had arrived, he had already disappeared into the countless Skitarri War Cohorts that were shipped across the cosmos. Katherine had left her and Felix's world and fought on a thousand more battlegrounds. A hundred and fifty years had passed when she would next find him. Somewhere between that time she had been baptized as a Living Saint, a un-killable demi god of humongous power, in both physical and psychic potential. But now that she had found him, Felix knew nothing of his previous life. He no longer cared for anything, but to serve the Machine God and saw Katherine as nothing more than a superior to obey.

But Mira had heard what he had said. He had been so close to admitting that Katherine was the one he loved, but, what she assumed was the emotion suppressor stopped him every time. His emotions would start to show, he would speak more wholly and then he would snap back to the cold emotionless machine he started as. She could only pity him more, each time it happened and she had it fixed into her head that even if his Angel turned out to be evil, she would do all in her power to help Felix. From what she had heard, it seemed that Katherine had been prolonging his life, ordering the rejuvenating technology, that no Skitarii could ever afford, or normally requisitioned and letting him keep that fifty point one percent of him.

Eventually Mira settled down to rest by the campfire. Felix stood and began pacing around the area, constantly clanking about, constantly watching. It took all of her will power to shout at him to stop. But two things stopped her. One was the fact that he was doing this to protect her. The other was that every clank, every footstep, reminded her of what he had become at the cruel blades of the Mechanicus.

* * *

Two people met on a dirt road. There was no sign of a city or a town for as far as the eye could see. . A small mountain range rose up from the horizon to the north, it's snow-capped peaks lit up by the sparkling sun. Only the sound of nature and of two pairs of footsteps could be heard.

One, was the steps of a heavy set man, barefoot thuds against the earth, imprinting themselves onto the ground. Strong dark skinned legs propelled him forwards,with such purpose, never slowing, never changing his mind, completely assured of every step. Scars crisscrossed along his skin, somehow appearing larger than they should be, the marks of a fight with monsters. His large hands ended in sharp draconic claws, each seeming to cut the air as they passed. Whistling, as they moved from side to side, back and forth. A short black cloak hung at his shoulders, tattered and torn, and the wind constantly blew against it, but he did not show discomfort. A lion's mane of blue hair poured down his back, messy and spiky. His face, a permanent frown of displeasure, was bearing four triangles of equally blue war paint, reaching from behind his neck and across his cheeks. Tattoos of blue fire spread across his arms. They seemed to pulse and writhe as though they had a life of their own.

The others footsteps were that of a woman's. But the sound was not the click stilettos, or the clack of high-heeled shoes. But the crunches and crashes of armoured boots, weighed down by over a half a ton of war plate. Only slightly taller than the man that opposed it, the armour was thick, heavy and crude on the outside. Simple, but extremely effective. But on the inside there were wires and pistons, electricity and power. Artificial nerves worked in conjunction with natural impulses. Muscle fibres pushed and strained alongside tendons and sinew. And all that power was at the fingertips of one woman. A closed helmet covered her face, but yet mirrored it perfectly. Emotionless, piercing eyes, and half of its surface decimated by flame. Metal on one side was scorched and blackened, paint peeled off to reveal glints of gunmetal.

These two knew nothing of the other. But both strode towards one another. Set on their own goals, nothing on this earth would dissuade them from their path. And there was only room for one to pass. They stopped, but a meter away from touching. And they waited.

"Out of my way." Came a voice of blurred static, only barely remaining feminine.

"Ladies first." The man growled, crossing his arms.

A blurt that sounded either like a grunt or a chuckle was the only reply he got.

"Human filth." He muttered under his breath, in an instant he was directly in front of her, a fist raised.

He would barely need a fraction of his power to destroy a building, let alone this upstart. His strike impacted against the woman's plated side. Earth and dust shot up around them and a ring of metal filled the air. But the woman still stood.

"Xenos abomination." She too muttered under her breath.

She barely needed a fraction of her power to slice a tank in twain. This beast would be no different. She slashed forward with just the hilt of a sword, and a golden blade extended from it. Air and leaves were bisected and incinerated at the swords passing. Once again dirt and air pulsed around them. But the man clutched the blade in his hand, black scales preventing his skin from burning. The man grunted and punched again with his other fist, harder. The woman raised her arm to block the strike. Another stalemate and the ground began shake and crack. The woman pulled her blade out of his grasp, opening a shallow cut into the man's had. He locked in shock as blood, Crimson liquid he had not seen in so long dripped to the floor, before the wound seemed up.

Both frustrated at their own failure, the two took a step back. Eyes flared with energy and their aura's poured forth, one white and gold, the other darkest black and red. Twin geysers of colossal size radiated from the pair, the ground splitting and tearing, fissures opening up in the earth. They pushed against one another when they came into contact, but neither could move the other. And all of a sudden the auras dissipated, and they gazed upon the other. Both nodded their heads to the other and showed their respect for the others strength. But they still blocked each other's path.

"May I know your name before we truly test our strengths and try to kill one another?" The woman asked.

The man paused for a moment. He spoke only to those who proved worthy and this woman certainly had, but...

"I will not converse with a warrior that is without a face." He spoke, turning his head.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and reached up with a hand and pressed something on her neckline. A hydraulic hiss escaped from her helmet and she removed it from her head. The man turned his head to see for himself the visage of the one who challenged him. And his respect for her grew immensely. Her face was truly beautiful, yet half had been scorched and burnt beyond recognition, her eye a darkened hole. Such perfection, marred by such flaw. Yet it did not bother her. She did not shy away from his gaze. In embarrassment, in self-loathing, in fear. She met his gaze with no regret.

"I am Acnologia." He said, his condition fulfilled.

"Bane of all dragons. The black dragon. The chaos dragon. I have heard of you." She replied, nodding her head.

"And what is your name, armoured one. What titles do you bear that go along with a face of such beauty?"

"You think this face beautiful?" She smiled, almost seductively. Almost.

"The perfect side of your face holds some material beauty to the eyes of mortals. But to my eyes, the other side shows just how beautiful you truly are." Acnologia lifted his black cloak to the side, revealing charred skin and missing flesh. "The flames of battle and scars of great strength mar your face. And you bear them with such pride, because you know you are alive, while those who harmed you, are not. No remorse for your actions. There is no greater beauty to me."

"Truly I am flattered. Apologies for my earlier statement. You are no xeno. I know you to be human. You understand honour. You understand the battles of the past." The armoured woman slammed a gauntlets fist to her chest. "You have the respect of Saint Katherine, the Living Saint. The Angel of Armageddon. The Angelic Inquisitor."

"I regret that I have not heard of you. I would have sought you out sooner. We shall fight until we can fight no longer."

"Agreed." Katherine said, but then frowned. "Who shall make the first move?"

Acnologia smiled, revealing a pair of enlarged dragons teeth.

"As I said. Ladies first."

"How cute." Katherine replied, and delivered an earth shattering punch into the side of Acnologia's face, that sent him spiraling through the air and crashing into the closest mountain.

* * *

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angels and Fairies**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Warhammer 40,000. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Acnologia had certainly found a worthy opponent. At last. As he crashed through a mountain, splitting stone and being buried under several tons of rock, he contemplated how bored he had become. Mages, Demons, Dragons. They all no longer posed a threat to him. They only provided brief flashes of excitement; if they were even strong enough to even mark his scales. And that was a rare occurrence in its own right. But this woman, this Angel had cut him. He had bled. He had been hurt. His face stung and his cheekbone ached. He would make sure to return the favour.

Acnologia felt his other side begin to take over. The aspect of the dragon. His teeth sharpened to razor points. His body bulked out and his head and neck elongated. His bones cracked and reformed, scales sprouting up from his arms to cover his whole body. With a mighty kick from a clawed foot, he propelled himself out of his self made cave and into the open air. He saw the Angel waiting for him, one hand grasping the bladeless hilt.

Acnologia smiled, pointed teeth cutting his gums, roaring; **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Form of the Black Dragon!"**

His body became wrapped in darkness and it moulded him, completing his transformation. He grew exponentially in size and black wings punched out from his back. Symbols of blue flames pulsed and writhed across his skin. They marked his face, his arms and his wings, mimicking the tattoos he wore as a human. In an explosion of black light, Acnologia beat his wings, keeping him in the air and roared his triumphant return to his favoured form.

"Don't disappoint me Katherine! Show me the power of 'The Angel of Armageddon!" Acnologia called, his voice echoing across the countryside. His head tilted back and whirling black flame began to spill from his mouth. **"Chaos Dragon's..."**

Katherine readied herself and took a knee. She brought a necklace with a golden two headed eagle pendant to her lips and began to chant.

 **"Roar!"** Acnologia shot his head forward, unleashing a huge torrent of black and blue flames.

The size of the blast easily dwarfed Katherine ten times over, but she still remained kneeling. Acnologia grunted in disappointment as the blast hit and a titanic explosion rocked the landscape. Acnologia stopped breathing chaos flame and viewed his handy work. And he laughed. The black dragon had not been disappointed. The very ground had collapsed in on itself, leaving a crater that appeared to fall to the bottom of the earth, into complete darkness. Except for one stalwart pillar. The Angel still knelt on that one patch of untouched earth. A huge golden hand had stretched down from nowhere, the elbow disappearing into nothingness. It was armoured just as Katherine was and it had deflected away Acnologia's attack with its palm.

The hand disappearing back from whence it came and Katherine stood, surrounded by holy light. A spiked halo of burning red iron hung vertically over her head. Her eyes had filled with white power, and lightning sparked from within, shooting out into the air. A magnificent pair of angelic wings were now visible over her back and they reflected the sun's light, so that it became almost blinding.

"By the Emperor's light, I shall smite you down!" She cried, her voice amplified as though a choir sung those same words alongside her.

The Angel pushed off from the ground and shot upwards straight for Acnologia, the pillar she once knelt on crumpling behind her. The dragon swept a clawed fist forwards to try and intercept her, but she turned at the last minute, armour plates grinding along black scales, before extending her blade and slashing it across Acnologia's shoulder. The wound was shallow, but it drew a line across his scales and then ignited, a wall of flames across his body. He roared in pain as the fire poured into his scales and burned into his wound. He twisted in the air and backhanded the Angel, the back of his arm impacting against her, sending her across the sky. She recovered mid air and returned for another pass.

Acnologia sent bursts of fire at her. Black fireballs shot across the sky, narrowly missing Katherine as she dodged and weaved around them. Acnologia grunted at his failure and breathed a wall of fire in the sky, obstructing the Angel's path and her line of sight. A golden shield surrounded her as she punched through the wall, black fire licking and hissing across the barrier that protected her. But as the flames parted, Acnologia was no longer in front of her. She looked around, searching for him. She felt a strong gust of air hit her from above and twisted in the air, her back facing the ground. Acnologia was above her and before she could dodge, a fist wrapped in dark fire struck her, her entire body hit by this massive black scaled fist.

 **"Chaos Dragon's Burning Fist!"**

Katherine hit the ground hard, large blocks of stone and earth flying up around her as she made a huge crater on impact. Before she could recover however, the black dragon, shattering the rocks that had been sent flying up against his scales, came crashing down upon her. He impacted the ground feet first, a five clawed foot crushing into the Angel, sending her further into the earth. She felt her armour and the divine protection surrounding her began to buckle and break. Katherine tried to pull herself from the ground's stony grasp, but before she could, she saw Acnologia's eye peering into the hole in the earth. Fire built upon his toothed lip and he lifted his head back slightly.

 **"** **Desolation of the Black Dragon!"** Acnologia roared again, dark fire poured from his mouth, so condensed it seemed that all the light had been absorbed from the world.

The earth burned and vaporised around her and rocks further away were pulled from the earth and sent high into the sky. The crater grew ever larger and the closest villages miles away felt tremors and shuddered in fear.

Acnologia jumped back into the air and waited. He felt his cold blood pumping, his draconic heart racing. He had used more power than he had in two centuries. But he was unsatisfied. He was wounded and burnt across his shoulder, his face ached and his back still had traces of earth attached to it. But he wanted more. He needed the fight to continue, his opponent couldn't be dead. The black dragon actually felt something he hadn't felt in so many years. Regret. Perhaps he should not have fought so hard. Perhaps he should have allowed the Angel time to fight him, instead of obliterating her in just a few moments. He sighed and turned away from the smoking crater and the dead Angel.

* * *

Perhaps this black dragon was stronger than she had first anticipated. He was a curious case. At first she had assumed him some xeno that dared take human form. Then he had demonstrated such human traits. Honour. Pride. The idea of human beauty. And she realised, as he felt his aura, his power push against hers, that this was a human. A psyker of truly incredible power, but still human. Although it galled her to see him forsake the human in such a way and to turn into a dragon, she couldn't fault him. Although he was called the Chaos Dragon, if there was any taint that may be within him, she could not sense it. And she had gotten quite proficient at sensing actual Chaos taint. As for forsaking human form, she would not blame him. She had transcended mortal form herself. She pondered her next move, as she lay deep within the earth, her armour broken into pieces and scorched, her bones broken and her skin burnt and flayed. She would have to show Acnologia just how powerful the human form could really be. With the Emperor's light, she would show him what power she had been granted. Because there was one other title that she had never told the black dragon. One name above all the others that few heard or even knew she had. A name that carried faith and holy power to whoever it was granted to by the God-Emperor of Mankind.

* * *

Behind Acnologia, as he slowly began to fly away, the already beaten earth, cracked and crumbled away. He turned with a wicked toothy grin on his face. White light pierced through the ground and challenged the sun in their radiance. Lightning, gold and white, shattering stone and rock, pushed the fissures apart and below, Katherine ascended. But not as before. Now a true angel of gigantic proportions, her armour and body now shone a brilliant gold, no longer showing any signs of the previous battle. She had grown to a new size, matching Acnologia's own height. Katherine's hair became a flowing white, rising and writhing with the buffeting wind that had picked up around her. Her arms outstretched as though she was welcoming this power, her wings extended. Her sword was outstretched and ablaze with holy flame.

"Once again I rise! ' ** _The Archangel!'"_**

Another set of wings had spread from her back, joining the golden feathers of the set that already flapped against the air, raising her to Acnologia's level in the sky. She met his gaze, now equals in size, both dwarfing trees and even the small shattered mountain that remained from their previous battle.

Acnologia roared and laughed, in a strange blend of rage and relief. A blast of air exploded from behind him as he pushed forwards with powerful black wings. Archangel did the same and the two clashed and grappled in the air. Another impact of force sent boulders flying through the air and uprooting small trees with the sheer force of each blow. The two struck and hit, punched and kicked, stabbing and biting one another, locked in a titanic struggle mid air. Acnologia's teeth sought a hold in Katherine's armour, but could find none in the smooth plated gold. Katherine's burning sword aimed to gut the dragon, but Acnologia grasped her sword and kept its killing edge away from him, even as its holy flame scolded any flesh it touched.

As even the pair's wings became embroiled in their struggle, the giant beings began to descend. Roaring and screaming their hatred for the other, with a push that would have otherwise be considered co-ordinated, the Angel and the dragon separated and fell ways from one another. The ground splitting into trenches at their feet, Angel was the first to recover, and beating her wings charged through the air, blade raised, lips chanting a litany of battle. Acnologia jumped back and into the air again, using the momentum of his landing. He breathed fire onto a raised claw, infusing it with dark power. He landed again as Katherine neared and sprung forwards again, meeting holy blade with the burning talons at the end of his fist. Acnologia and the Angel were locked together as sword and claw fought against one another. White flames poured from Katherine's blade, surrounding her, while opposite black flames did the same for the Chaos dragon. Acnologia began to feel the sword cutting through his scales and burning the vulnerable skin underneath. Growling, he gave up on the struggle and deflected the blade to the side, while raising his other fist. Katherine moved forward with the momentum of her sword, colliding with the dragon's waiting fist. Grunting in pain, she recovered and swung again with her sword. Acnologia's elongated head ducked underneath the blade and a tail whipped out, striking Katherine across the stomach sending her back several feet.

She shook her head to clear the dizziness and quickly realised Acnologia had charged her in her moment of weakness. He aimed to collide with her headfirst. Using a flap of her wings, she glided around him and delivered a crushing gauntlet to the back of his neck, sending him to the ground and skidding several more metres. Acnologia got back up and stalked around her, and Katherine did the same. Acnologia growled at the Angel and breathed a roar of fire at her. Katherine held up her hand and a golden shield materialised in front of her, deflecting and dissipating the flames. She pushed forwards in a flash and the shield smashed into Acnologia's face. A sickly crunch followed, but Acnologia retained enough thought to grip the shield, his claws curving round the edge and pushing back. The Angel was forced back with Acnologia's draconic strength. She was toppled over onto her back as the dragon brought his weight over the shield and pushed her down. She was now trapped by the dragon, her golden shield, made of immaterial energy, the only thing between them. Her sword arm too was locked under Acnologia's weight.

"Oh, this is what I live for!" The Black Dragon laughed in a guttural voice. "The thrill of the fight. The uncertainty and the adrenaline!"

Acnologia lowered his head closer to Katherine and breathed in and out in pure relief and joy, his breath sweeping her hair back from her face.

"I have not felt this good in decades! To fight someone so close to being my equal. My superior even!" He laughed. "But all good things must come to an end. And sadly your life must end with it."

Acnologia sighed and then opened his jaws to bite down upon Katherine's head, and crush her skull with his teeth. The Angel struggled harder and the shield was lifted just high enough for her to move her sword arm across her body, the hilt in her hand unburdened by a blade until the last second.

"Just close to being equal?" Katherine groaned through gritted teeth.

The blade extended and her shield disappeared in the same moment. Acnologia's claws cut into her armour and opened up her skin, while his weight crumpled the metal inwards and crushed her bones. But her sword stabbed into the dragon's stomach and his own weight pushed it through and out the other side of his body. The blade then continued to extend and cut a slit into Acnologia's right wing. He let out a high pitched roar of pain and tried to pull himself off the blade. Katherine dematerialised the blade, so to get the weight off her.

One arm wrapped around his lower stomach trying to staunch the bleeding, Acnologia coughed onto the ground, a puddles worth of blood spilling from his mouth. He grunted and roared as fire wrapped around his fingers and he burnt the wound shut. Katherine stood too, bleeding from several breaches in her armour.

"I am no weak fool, who kneels only because a superior force is lain against her." Katherine extended her sword and held it above her head in two hands, ready for a downward strike. "I do not bow, simply because I am told I have been beaten!"

The golden sword extended further and further, five metres to ten metres long and then twenty. The blade itself began to widen and grow exponentially in size, until the sword was perfectly proportioned, yet titanic in size. Three times Katherine's already dragon-like size, and thicker than her armoured body was wide. The huge blade slowly began to move upwards, gathering speed as Katherine swung her sword over her head, it's pointed edge towards the sky.

"And I do not stop fighting, until my final breath has been drawn, my allies lie dead around me and my sword has broken one last time on an enemy's skull!" She cried, her blade bursting into flames and crashing down on top of Acnologia. **"Argent Blade!"**

The blade was too massive to dodge by the wounded dragon, but he tried anyway. He leapt to the side, but the huge blade collided with his back and enveloped him. A titanic boom sounded out, as after the initial impact Katherine's sword exploded outward in fire. The roar of the flames reached a new pitch, as it was joined by a dragon's roar and the crumbling of stone. A huge trench was cut in the earth, filled with such a burning heat that the edges caught fire and melted away. The blade once again faded out of existence and returned to a regular longsword in the Archangels hands.

Katherine gasped and took a knee. She whispered a small prayer and gold light enveloped her again. She shrank back to her normal size, and her armour, no longer held together by holy power, crumbled away from her body. Savagely wounded in several places, blood flowed in small rivers down her body. The black bodysuit under her armour was cut open, revealing deep gouges in her skin made by dragon talons. Her face remained a parody of herself, but blood leaked down from her empty eye, contrasting with the blackened skin of her burnt face. She had by now exhausted all of the energy the God-Emperor had provided for her. It would take some time before she could rely on his favour again. Perhaps days, perhaps weeks or more.

In front of her the giant sword-sized trench had filled with lava. Heat waves and smoke had begun to rise from the pit. Around her, smaller gouges dotted the earth, craters with the whispers of black fire dancing within them, and several other truly humongous holes in the ground. Katherine slumped down her sword and into a sitting position on the ground, still holding her sword upright. She could hear coughing and spluttering coming from within the long trench, and a smoking hand reach up from the bubbling pit.

The black dragon had reverted to his human self and clawed his way up the several metres high trench wall to the top. Acnologia's heart pumped with adrenaline, his veins burnt with passion and his mind was full of excitement. Finally an opponent worth defeating. Finally someone he must truly struggle to defeat. Now he shakily got to his feet and began stumbling towards Katherine, in a messy fighting stance. He was tired and beaten, but he raised his fists.

"This isn't over Angel." He growled. "We fight till one of us can no longer stand!"

Katherine grunted in reply, but groggily got to her feet, and brought her sword to her side. The pair shuffled together into range and the fight continued. Both exhausted beyond belief. Both lurching from side to side, slow and clumsy. The two traded single blow after single blow. A sword swing that dug into the dragon's side, a punch that shattered the Angel's nose. A blade that punched through a clawed hand of a man who cried out in pain, and a kick that broke the ribs of a gasping woman. It went on for perhaps a minute, an hour, a day, they did not know, they could not tell. All they knew was that the other still stood. Slugging it out, the fight had lost all grace, the two grappled, a sword and a taloned hand pressed an inch from the others throats. They could choose. Use the last of their strength to end the others life at the expense of their own. Or back off and continue to fight in a gruelling stalemate neither was sure they could win. But neither had the chance as a third wave of aura, washed over them, freezing them in place. They turned their heads in conjunction, to the dark haired boy who approached them. In a set of robes, black as his hair and trimmed in gold, the aura of death could almost be tasted upon the air. Acnologia and Katherine broke away from the one another and faced this new threat. The Chaos Dragon was the first to speak, and he spoke as though he was very familiar with this new arrival.

"Back off, dark mage! This fight is mine alone." He growled.

Katherine remained silent and waited for a sign of hostility. She did not know who this man was, but he was obviously powerful. As strong as she and Acnologia were in their prime. Which meant she was vulnerable.

"At ease, Acnologia." The boy replied calmly. "I am here only to observe, and perhaps speak to the newest player in the game." He nodded at the Angel.

"Ha ha! There won't be another player, after this fight is done!" Acnologia laughed.

"And you seem to be so sure of that." The boy said sarcastically.

The dragon grunted and barked mocking laughter. "You wouldn't know Zeref! Where are your demons? They seem to be the only ones who seem do your dirty work anymore."

Katherine froze, her knuckles whitened around her sword, her muscles tensing and her eye widening.

Zeref.

The Dark Mage.

Zeref.

The Daemon summoner.

Zeref.

The one responsible for every warp entity and anomaly on this backwater planet. The reason she was here. The reason she had been torn from the Imperium. The main objective of her holy mission.

"Zeref!" Katherine roared, pointing her sword at the approaching boy, the rage and hatred in her voice almost palpable.

Acnologia stopped what he was doing. And looked at his previous opponent. He felt another source of aura surrounding Katherine. But it was not her own. It had a... Demonic taste to it. Zeref stopped walking and stretched his arms out in greeting.

"Yes?" He smiled sadly.

"For the crimes of Heresy, Chaos worship, abuse of unsanctioned psychic power, Daemon summoning and the murder of innocent lives…" She shouted, the aura around her growing stronger and larger.

"Oh?" The dark mage asked confused.

Katherine stabbed her sword into the ground and held her hands together, gathering a warping ball of writhing fire and crackling lightning. Zeref simply stood there and looked at her sadly.

"I condemn you to death!" She screamed, the gathering power in her hand causing her voice to fluctuate, changing volume and pitches almost at random.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Zeref asked. "Very well."

He held his arms to his sides and beckoned her to try.

"Go ahead." He finished.

" **Armageddon!** " The Angel roared, her voice amplified by a hundred others and echoing across both the physical realm and the planes of the warp.

Her halo burned ever brighter, a sickly red light feeding into her clasped hands. She pushed her hands out and the huge ball of warp energy in her hands, expanded into a cone of white fire and gold electricity. It hit Zeref head on and a colossal noise of uncontrolled power erupted from the collision as Zeref disappeared from view. Everything else in front of Katherine was erased from sight. Whether the target had been erased from existence, was yet to be seen. More power poured forth into the blast and Katherine roared ever louder. Behind her, the earth became a barren rock. Grass, trees and stones were all sent spiralling into the air to crash back down miles away. Acnologia held his arm up to protect his eyes and saw the devastation the blast had just on the land behind Katherine. All that was left was a flat rock of tortured earth and smoking craters. Funnels of earth had formed at her feet as she struggled to stay standing at the sheer power at her disposal. Everything became brighter and soon, even her hands disappeared from her view as the psychic blast she produced consumed them, all becoming white.

* * *

Katherine couldn't stop this power. It was too much. She felt the psychic manifestation inside of her overloading and she could hear the laughter of the gods in her ear, the bark of hellhounds at her back. There was no going back from this. She had finally lost control. This power wasn't the Emperor's. It was Theirs. It was the unholy Fours. Chaos'. Her gifts; her majestic wings, her sacred protection and reincarnating life. They were her lord's gift. Her holy golden constructs; her sword, her chains and weaponry had been hers, but she had given these too by the Emperor. And he had blessed them with his might. But before she was a saint, before she had been a knight consort, she had been and always will be a psyker, leeching unholy power from the dark gods and the warp. She had not wanted this power, but came to use it anyway to fight the Emperor's foes.

Since they were children, it had always been Felix who had calmed her, controlled her and the only one to keep her secret. But now he was gone, replaced by something worse and then replaced again by her very own personal nightmare companion. Whatever she had felt seeing that raging beast that had consumed him, when he had been so cruelly betrayed, was nothing compared to the heart wrenching pain of seeing him as a mechanical drone that just wasn't quite there, but always teased her with small hints of emotion. He had not even called her by her name in the fifty years since she had found him. Always 'Sir' or 'Angel' or 'Saint.' She had survived for one hundred and fifty years by remembering his teachings, his face and the hope that he was still out there. She had survived another fifty more by hoping against hope that he was still somewhere in that Mechanicus made shell and she had reduced the risk of warp perils by limiting her psychic power.

But now it had all fallen into place. Her rage stoked by the presence of such a powerful daemon summoner, just when she was most vulnerable, compelled her to unleash her psychic power in all its unholy glory. The gods of the warp laughed at the sheer perfection of her fall. And they hadn't done a single thing to set it in motion. Tzeentch cackled at how such a twist of fate had resulted in such unplanned perfection. Khorne roared and bellowed his laughter at how so much blood and rage had been spilt by the Emperor's pawn, all serving to finally overwhelm her. Slaanesh licked its lips, tasting the hidden desire in Katherine's soul to finally have the sweet release of death. Nurgle belched and giggled at the coming misery her death would bring. Katherine's world turned into a haze of colour and pain, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her soul split from her body and she could feel it being ripped apart by four hungry god's thirsting for a piece. But in the storm of Red, Blue, Pink and Green, a fifth claimed it.

A Gold hand plucked her from the warp and brought her to an unknown place. Katherine felt her body and its sense's returned to her. She felt the smooth edge of a soft chair that she was sitting on, and the clean air circulating within her lungs. And she couldn't feel the many wounds that had once been there. She reached to her face and could feel fair skin of both sides of her face, and she saw from both eyes. She looked around finally and realised another was in the room with her. Across from her was a man. Enveloped in golden light, only his silhouette could be seen. Standing so far away, yet it seemed like he stood right by her and looked upon her from on high.

"Hello child." Came an angelic voice inside her head.

Katherine instantly tried to rise from her chair and prostrate herself on the floor. This was Him. The Emperor. The God-Emperor of Mankind. But she could not. She was kept in this chair by some invisible force. The man opposite her hadn't moved.

"Do not get up." The voice said. "You do not get the luxury of kneeling before me."

Katherine stuttered, tried to say something, anything, but she could not. She suddenly felt the aura surrounding the room. It wasn't of comfort, or pride. It was filled with disappointment and... Something else she couldn't place. Then she realised. This wasn't a vision or a prophetic episode where she would receive boon's or wisdom from her Lord. This was an interrogation. A confession box.

"Correct. You have disappointed me immensely Katherine." The Emperor confirmed her fears. "You have lost yourself in your own power. A power that could very well result in the death of this world."

Katherine wanted to apologise. But nothing she said could come close to making up for what she had done. She could feel only guilt.

"You have abused your power, used fear and torture to compel others to follow you. The psykers of the Fiore guilds could have been your allies, but now you have sown distrust of you among their ranks. I sent you to be a beacon of hope in dark times. Not to become a prophet of dread."

Doubt and regret settled into her very being. What her Lord had said was true. His word was law. She would suffer any punishment willingly and without complaint.

"But..."

But?

"You have done all this believing it was the correct path and you have not killed a single innocent soul. You have slain many daemons who prowl this world, and for that you have my gratitude."

'Thank you Lord Emperor.' Katherine thought, hoping he could read her mind.

"It is for this service that I forgive you and will return you to your mortal body. But be warned. The Mage Zeref plans to use the crystal trapped beneath Fairy Tail to gain almost limitless psychic power. Imagine the possibilities if this falls into enemy hands." The Emperor said gravely, the emotion he portrayed imprinting itself onto Katherine.

Dread and horror gripped her heart. A threat to the Emperor was a threat to all humanity. She must stop Zeref at all costs. She would destroy this crystal if necessary and doom this world to oblivion if she must.

"I shall give you your chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. You will retain your gifts as long as you fight for good and protect humanity."

'Anything my lord. Anything.'

"You will continue your campaign against the daemons of this world, and eventually destroy Zeref himself. You may use any ally or resource that is not linked to the dark four. But you have a second objective, just as important." The Emperor told her. "You must protect Fairy Tail and the crystal it holds. Ally yourself with the guild and help its members. Every single one has a part to play."

"Yes my lord." Katherine finally found she could speak. "I shall not rest until your will is complete."

The Emperor finally smiled and a huge burden seemed to lift from Katherine's heart, her mind at peace and her body filled with righteous purpose.

"Do this, go to Fairy Tail, protect its members and its burden, and your greatest wish will come true."

The room began to dematerialise and she felt herself return to her body.

"I wonder, what is your greatest wish?" The Emperor asked.

Katherine answered instantly. "The death of the Emperor's enemies and the eternal protection of humanity."

A kind laugh, that of a knowing parent could be heard and the Emperor said his last words.

"That is not your greatest wish. Your wish will bring great sadness to you, but it will relieve you of so much more..."

The room disappeared and once again Katherine's vision became white.

* * *

Acnologia awoke lying flat on the floor, the clear sky above him and the sun beginning to set to the west. He rose up, but instantly regretted it. His body's feeling and pain returned to him and he let out a gasp of pain. Slowly sitting up, he looked down at his body. His hands and his torso were swathed in bandages, a small patch of blood dirtying the spot where he had been impaled.

'Who did this?' Acnologia thought. 'Who would do this for me?'

He heard a noise to his side and tried to turn quickly, but again felt his body groan in response.

"So you're awake."

There, but a couple of paces away was the Angel. She herself was sitting covered in bandages over her shoulder and to her side. She was currently wrapping several more layers of the white fabric of a bandage around her hands. Acnologia noticed how her fingers were blackened and burnt, just as her face still was. He tried to get up into a fighting stance but collapsed again, onto his face before he could stand.

"Be still, neither of us can continue to fight." She told him.

"This isn't over! You think this kindness will stop me from trying to kill you!" Acnologia growled, his face in the dirt.

Katherine sighed and finished wrapping her hand in bandages. She lay back to rest but continued to speak.

"We fought until we could no longer stand. Your pride is intact." She gave out a small chuckle, but hissed in pain straight after, the sudden movement straining her wounds. "Try to keep it that way."

Acnologia blinked and realised what she said to be true. He rolled over back into a sitting position, careful not to incite too much pain.

"Why did you bandage me? I was as good as dead if you could bind me without me knowing. Yet you stayed your blade. Why?" He asked, facing away from the Angel.

"Because I have a proposal for you, Black Dragon."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Katherine smiled.

"What is your stance on daemons? And more importantly Zeref?"

* * *

 ** _Reviews and criticism is welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


End file.
